New Pet
by Junebuggz
Summary: She was given to him as a pet by none other than his mother. Rin was meant to teach him about humans but will she end up teaching him something more...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters nor do I make any profit from this story.

New Pet

Summary: She was given to him as a pet by none other than his mother. Rin was meant to teach him about the behavior of humans but what happens when she teaches him something more…

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

**What could my mother possibly want now? **Sesshomaru growled as he flew through the air with his companions Jaken and Ah-Un following close behind. "Lord Sesshomaru we are nearing your mother's castle." Jaken's statement was answered by nothing but silence as the three youkai landed gracefully in front of a massive castle. "Jaken take Ah-Un to rest and find me once you are finished." The tiny imp bowed and hurried on his given task.

Sesshomaru moved gracefully down the passageway being lead by an old fox demoness. He dismissed her once he entered the library where his mother currently was. "What is this about Mother?" Lady InuKimi rose from her seat and looked at her son. "Really Sesshomaru not even a hello for your Mother?" He rolled his eyes and growled "Hello Mother, now explain."

She motioned to the large soft chair placed next to hers "Sit pup and I will explain." As he sat down his mother looked toward the fire steadily burning in the fireplace. "Sesshomaru, for years you have been traveling with that little toad and two headed dragon. I have tried to send powerful demoness after demoness to you to try to find you a mate. Someone to take care of you, to settle down with so you will get a grip on your life and learn some control. However, no one will have you now your thirst for blood has frightened them all away. There is talk that the humans will track you down and try to slay you. You leave fear, death and destruction where ever you travel. And although I am proud of all you have accomplished I do not desire you to end up like your father…being killed by mere humans. True the reason your father was hunted down was entirely different than what is going on in your life..."

"Mother I do not need a lecture from you on how I rule my lands nor do I need a reminder of father." He rose from his seat and faced his Mother. "Tell me why I am here mother."

InuKimi smirked at her sons' persistent question. "Very well I will come to the point, you need to learn to control your desire kill anyone or anything that gets in your way." His face remained emotionless as his mother continued. "I know the perfect way to teach you about humans. I have gotten you a pet."

"A pet?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do I make any profit from this story.

A/N: Awwww I can't believe how many review I have so far. Thank you for leaving comments. As to the issue of Rin's age I imagine her to be in the 17-19 age group.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_**Rin's thoughts**_

"I cannot believe my master is here today Rikka!" The young raven haired beauty started to bounce a little in her seat. "Child must ye bounce? I am trying to make ye look nice for Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin ceased her bouncing and sat still as the old wolf demon fixed her hair with a crescent moon pin to fashion it. "Lady Inukimi feels that ye will be able to change her son. Remember your training Rin and I am sure that ye will please him."

Rin blushed as she remembered her "lessons"…

Flashback

A young girl sits on the floor in front of a fireplace. Her large brown eyes carefully reading the book her Lady gave her. "Demon mating habits chapter one: To please an Inu…"

"An Inu's ear is their most sensitive area other than the most common pleasure points…"

Rin raised her head from her studies "My Lady what are common pleasure points?"

Inukimi raised her eyebrow at the young girl sitting at her feet. "They are as follows young one: the mouth, neck, a demons markings and the most obvious one…"

Rin stood and faced her Lady "What is the most obvious one my Lady?"

Inukimi sighed as she started to leave the room.

"I see I have my work cut out for me to prepare you for my son little one."

End Flashback

"Yes years of training, studying and learning I hope that I do please Lord Sesshomaru well."

Rin looked at her appearance and was hopeful at best. She has no idea what physically pleases the Great Demon Lord of the West. She had only heard that the constant women who were throwing themselves at him, if they were fortunate to spend a night with him were never the same.

"Those females were weak and did not know how to please my son properly." Her Lady's words still echo in her mind.

_If those demoness' did not know how to please him what makes her think his most loathed enemy will? They barely escaped with their life and were harmed to the point they needed help to heal after one night with Lord Sesshomaru._

Rin sighed as she started to walk towards the door.

"Rikka he hates humans, remind me why I agreed to be his pet?"

Rikka walked behind her young mistress and smiled. "Because Rin, Lady Inukimi saved ye from your village which tried to kill ye."

The two started to walk to the library.

To Rikka this walk would be the end of her serving this young human who she has grown attached to.

As for Rin this walk symbolized her leaving her past and walking towards her future.

Rikka opened the door and saw the Inu youkai standing. Sesshomaru's back facing towards the door and his mother face visible to Rikka and soon Rin.

Rikka noticed the stiffness of Lord Sesshomaru's back as he coldly asked his mother "A pet?"

A/N: Hello everyone out there. I hope that you are enjoying my fic so far. This is my first one so please tell me who I am doing. If you have any suggestions please hit the review button…you know you want to. And don't worry there will be plenty of lemony goodness thanks to my beta. I will try to write a lemon in my story…if I can make it thru without my nose oozing blood. Hehe

3

June


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any characters, nor do I make any profit off of this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts _

_

* * *

_

Sesshomaru turned around and suppressed a growl.

"What is it Rikka?"

"Lord Sesshomaru may I present Rin your new pet." The wolf demon bowed and left the room.

Inukimi walked in front of her son blocking his view of the little human. "Now Rin have I trust that you have finished packing?"

Rin looked up at her lady and nodded.

"Good judging by my son's aura I can tell he is ready to leave." Inukimi faced her son and smirked.

"Yes Mother and I will be leaving just as I came." He walked swiftly past Rin and out of the room, inhaling her scent as he passed her. **Flowers? **

Sesshomaru turned and glared at his mother. "I have no need for her Mother she would only slow me down." The girl kept his back to him as he spoke. "Keep her yourself or return her to where you found her."

"Rin"

""Yes my Lady?" Her voice slightly shaking as she spoke.

"My son travels with an imp, find him and introduce yourself. It seems I must still speak with my son." Rin bowed and left the room, being careful not to make eye contact with Sesshomaru as she left.

* * *

Where is my Lord? The tiny imp searched frantically for his master. He suddenly bumped into something soft.

"Watch where you're going stupid human!" Jaken ignored her apology and continued walking. He stopped and walked back to her. "Wait have you seen Lord Sesshomaru?"

He heard the human girl gasp bringing her hands up to her mouth covering her smile that was slowly showing itself. "Do you travel with Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes foolish girl why else would I ask for him?" He tried walking away from her but she only followed.

"Forgive me I was sent by my mistress to find her son's companion and introduce myself to him. May I ask your name?"

"Jaken"

"My name is Rin; my mistress is giving me to Lord Sesshomaru."

Jaken stopped dead in his track and felt his eyes swell to the size of saucers. "W-What?"

Rin continued walking as she started to explain not noticing that Jaken had stopped. "Yes, I am to be his pet. I have been studying since I was younger to please him. And I-" she turned around and saw Jaken standing still his eyes bugged out and his mouth open.

"Jaken?"

"Is everything alright? Why have you stopped walking?" She made her way back to him.

"What do you mean you have been training to please Lord Sesshomaru?"

She sighed

"I did not say train. I have trained in music, combat and political debates. However, pleasure is something I have only read about."

Jaken's nose started to bleed and he promptly passed out.

* * *

-In the library-

"Mother giving a human girl to me would only slow me down. Her scent would attract more trouble for me than I desire." He plopped back down on the chair and looked at his mother.

"So you admit that her scent is intoxicating?"

"Hn…I mentioned nothing of the sort."

Inukimi stared at her son. "Rin is capable of defending herself against unwarranted demons and humans. She has been raised here to take care of herself. I am giving her to you so you can learn self control with female youkai."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those who have shared a bed with you return to their lands damaged. They are unable to bare pups after one night with you. Rin is human, she is weak and by taking her in your bed you will learn self control. If you kill her while you are with her then that is fate. However, she has been studying since an early age on what might please you. You may do with her what you want she knows not to complain."

Just as he was going to respond the two youkai smelled blood.

He felt his eyes narrow "Jaken…"

Sesshomaru and Lady Inukimi made their way to the source of the blood.

A young female bowing at a tiny imp on the ground currently passed out.

"I am so sorry My Lord, My Lady I do not know what happened! H-He just p-passed out!"

Sesshomaru walked over to Jaken's limp body and kicked it. "Wake up Jaken it is time we left." He started to walk away. "Mother if she chooses to follow that is her choice. I will not give her anything and if she gets lost I will not go back for her."

Lady Inukimi walked over to Rin and smiled.

"Rin remember all of your teachings. Take care little one."

"Thank you may Lady…for everything." She smiled and followed her new master outside.

"Rin you will ride on Ah-Un along with Jaken leave your bags you will not need them." Rin dropped her bags and walked toward the two headed dragon and mounted him.

"Yes Master."

* * *

A/N: woot another chapter done. And it's a bit longer than the rest hopefully I can make the next one longer. This will be the last chapter for this week probably. But I will have another chapter up on Monday or Tuesday. Please keep reviewing they fuel me ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters, nor do I make any profit from this story.

A/N: Ok this has a lot of character thought in it and it is kinda sorta really short. But this chapter was really kind of filler. The next chapter will be longer.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

The small group were all silent as they traveled. Sesshomaru walked ahead of the massive dragon giving Rin the perfect opportunity to finally get a look at her new master.

_He is much taller than I imagined…actually he is more gorgeous than I imagined too. No wonder he has countless female youkai throwing themselves at him. _

"We will stop here for the night. Jaken find wood and build a fire."

Jaken hurried to his task as Rin jumped down gracefully from Ah-Un. "Lord Sesshomaru may I look for food?"

He looked at her briefly before looking at the setting sun. "Do as you please."

Rin smiled and ran off to gather food for her and Jaken. _I remember my Lady told me her son does not eat human food. Come to think of it I never remember my Lady ever eating either. _

Rin was so consumed in her thoughts she did not notice the pair of eyes watching her.

**Where does that human think she is going? Honestly I should just kill her and be done with it…**

"Oh look mushrooms!" Rin giggled as she gathered as many as she could. Unfortunately this all of the mushrooms she wanted to bring back to the camp did not fit in her hands.

_Hmm I guess I could pull up the hem of my kimono and take them back that way._

Rin lifted her kimono above her knees and placed all of her mushrooms in her makeshift basket.

Rin giggled as she heard a soft growl being admitted by a nearby tree.

**Does that human want to attract males honestly showing her legs willingly like that. **

Sesshomaru growled again and flew back to the camp and made it to watch Rin running back here kimono rising ever more slightly as she ran.

For the first time in years Sesshomaru felt himself blush at the girl who innocently smiled at him as she approached the camp fire.

* * *

A/N: Click the review button…you know you wanna :D

Peace and Love,

June


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…nor do I make any profit from this story.

A/N: I know that the last chapter was too short I am sorry but I was concentraiting more over getting this chapter finished. My beta was finally able to write a bit of lime. The next bit of citrus is going to be all mine mwahahahaha. Okies on the the show!

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

The once calm demon lord jumped gracefully into the nearest tree overlooking the fire Jaken had built. Looking down at the human and imp he felt his demon stir. It wanted to silence the two from fighting to teach the human what it means to be the pet of and Inu youkai.

**I will kill one of these two before the sun rises if they keep it up…**

Sesshomarugrowled in annoyance as he watched Rin attempt to cook her mushrooms trying not to burn them while arguing with Jaken.

"Jaken I refuse to call you Master! I only have one Master and you are not him!"

Jaken almost leapt over the fire to face the human brat who disturbed his life but decided to just walk around it instead.

"Listen here stupid girl he is our Lord, you are supposed to call me Master out of respec…"

Rin shoved a hot mushroom just as he was going to finish his sentence.

"AAHHHHHH foolish human that is too HOT!"

She giggled as she watches him run around screaming in pain. She looked over to the tree where her master sat looking at the scene before him. He looked so calm, his face not showing any sign of emotion.

Rin walked over to the base of the tree and stood there for a few minutes just looking at him in silence.

"Master would you like some?" Rin pointed a stick with a hot mushroom at him as she asked.

He ignored her and looked at the sky.

"Master?"

Rin dropped the stick with the mushroom at the end and started to climb up the tree. She was almost to him when she slipped.

She barely gasped when she felt her body being held near cool metal of his armor.

"You are far too careless mortal; if I wished to be near I would not have been in a tree."

Rin looked down slightly sad that her attempt made her look foolish.

"Yes Master…"

He started to walk away "Jaken watch Rin I will be back soon."

"Yes My Lord" Jaken bowed.

Rin bowed but slightly bared her neck making Sesshomaru growl. The wind blowing through her hair making her scent seem to explode in his nostrils. As he turned his back towards her his eyes changed to red.

* * *

**Damn human what does she think she is doing?**

Sesshomaru found the cold stream surrounded by trees. Even as he travels farther away from the camp her scent seems to travel with him. He shook his head trying to get rid of his thoughts. His fangs grew as he inhaled her scent…the scent of flowers.

**The little human bared her neck…**

**She wants to be taken…over and over and…**

"ENOUGH!" Sesshomaru used his claws and with one clear swipe tore down a large oak tree.

He looked at the water and started to remove his armor and weapons. Moments later he was in the stream letting the cool flow of the water touch his seemingly burning skin.

**What does that human think? **

**She thinks that simply baring her neck I will fall to her and take her?**

**I will find the nearest village and leave her there before her scent attracts anything.**

He felt a too familiar ache return as he thought of her scent the wind torturing him even further by bringing it to him.

"Damn that human."

The cold water did nothing to ease the growing ache he was feeling. His hands resting on his stomach deciding whether or not to move it lower…

Sesshomaru growled as his calloused hand slid lower beneath the water.

His nails grazed the length of him and caused a rumble to escape his lips. As thoughts of her came to him, he closed his eyes. He saw her as clear as if she had been before him. He pictured her…at the edge of the water…

She smiled at him.

**That damn, coy, human smile.**

He snarled and griped his base. The soft silk of her kimono slid off her shoulders with a flick of her slender fingers. Her bare pale skin illuminated by the moonlight. He slipped his thumb and finger over his head, wishing it was her soft, pink lips.

A low feral grown came from his lips as he began to stroke harder.

**Damn her. **

Damn her for doing this to him.

He saw her smirk behind his eyelids, as she sunk mischievously underwater to give her master pleasure.

He was pulsing in his grasp his fantasy feeling like a reality.

He knew his hand was nothing compared to her delicate mortal mouth, but he had a good imagination. He pictured pulling her up out of the water, forcefully grabbing her hips and ramming himself inside her until she cried out his name.

He was so close.

The scent of her seemed to be getting even stronger and it was sending him over the edge.

His growling became louder, almost a howl. Her name was on the edge of his lips, but before it escaped…

Snap!

His head whipped around to see Rin standing near a tree, her foot on a broken branch. "I-I'm sorry Master…" She hid her blushing face behind her hand her arousal clear. He locked eyes with her for a brief moment neither moving.

Suddenly she snapped back to reality…

She just caught her master giving pleasure to himself…

Something she was entrusted to do…something she was supposed to do so he didn't have to stoop down to pleasing himself.

Tears started to fill her eyes as she ran as fast her legs could carry.

_I failed him…_

_

* * *

_

A/N: woot! Ok it will take me a few days to get the next chapter up…I want to know if everyone wants to see the rest of the Inuyasha cast pop up in the future? Let me hear your opinion please!

Pease and Love,

June


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters…nor do I make any profit from this story.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Rin ran back to the camp, crying the whole way.

"What is your problem stupid girl? Realize that you and your whole kind are worth nothing?"

Choking back her tears Rin sat down in front of the fire bringing her knees up to her chest, holding them.

"Huh human? Answer me!"

Suddenly, a rock flew from the trees and knock Jaken off his feet.

"WHA? Who threw that?" Jaken grabbed his staff of two heads but dropped it as soon as he saw Sesshomaru emerge from the same direction the rock did.

"Jaken"

Jaken looked at his Lord and noticed his features changed. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his marking on his hands and on his face were jagged, his fangs showed a little even while his mouth was closed.

"M-Milord? Are you well?"

Sesshomaru ignored the tiny imp and walked over to Rin. As he got closer she started to shake.

"Rin…"

She didn't look at him as she answered. "Y-yes M-Master?"

He started to walk away from her, growling slightly as he passed her.

"Follow me."

She glanced up at her master walking away from her, a few tears falling from her eyes as she slowly stood up to follow him. She kept her pace to keep up with him but made sure to stay at least one foot behind him.

* * *

Rin sighed _He probably wants to get rid of me. Or send me back to Lady Inukimi and tell her that I failed. Do I not please him? _

Her teary eyes returned as she got lost deeper in her thoughts.

_He hasn't even given me a chance. If only he would let me try… but he would rather please himself than be with a useless mortal like me…_

Rin was too deep in thought to realize Sesshomaru stopped walking, which ended up with her bumping into him and falling on the ground.

"F-forgive me Master! I am so sorry! I was not paying attention to where I was walking and I"

Sesshomaru growled in frustration as he better composed himself. His features becoming normal once again, he was finally able to speak.

"Enough Rin, stop your rambling and calm yourself."

He turned around and faced Rin who was still on the ground merely looking up at him. He looked at her face; her eyes slightly red, her cheeks stained with tears her mouth slightly open.

**Her lips…**

He growled as he grabbed her arms and yanked her to her feet.

"I do not know what my mother was thinking when she gave you to me Rin. She tells me that you will be able to handle yourself however I highly doubt that."

"Master…about what happened earlier…"

Sesshomaru watch in amazement as the human before him went through all the proper Inu customs for apology and submission. Rin moved her hair to show her neck all while looking down to the right and tilting her head slightly to the right as well.

**Perfect enough for me to bury my face in…**

Sesshomaru smirked at the thought of his obedient pet.

"Rin what makes you think you can please this Sesshomaru?"

She blushed as she looked at him.

_Great! Anytime I look at him all I see is him in the river. _

"I do not like to repeat myself Rrrrin." He slighlty smirked as he growled her name.

"W-well your mother, Lady Inukimi gave me these books to read about how to please and Inu youkai. She also warned me about what you did with past demoness'."

Sesshomaru smirked "And what exactly did my mother tell you?"

She looked at the ground before she began to explain all of the details his mother told her through the years as she was growing up.

"There was one female youkai who you made her ride your claws tipped with poison. You made her do this because she wanted you to submit to her. She wanted to leave after you told her that she was going to be punished for such a suggestion. You told her it was either that or her life would end by those claws…"

"Hn, yes and the others?"

"A fox youkai once tried to play a trick on you to get you into her bed…"

Sesshomaru looked up at the sky "Yes and what did I do?"

"You killed her without bedding her and made her family watch as more punishment for her trickery."

He took one step and ended up one inch away from Rin's face. Her eyes widened and she gasped at the closeness.

"Tell me Rin what makes you think I would even consider taking you into my bed and be even remotely gentle?"

Rin was so close to his lips she could taste his breath as he exhaled.

"I would only hope that you will give me a chance Master. I would try my hardest to please you and I-I would never complain."

Sesshomaru growled as he started to walk back to the camp.

**Damn girl is persistent.**

"You will sleep now Rin we have a long way to travel before we make it back to my…"

Sesshomaru did not know what to call this place his father left him.

"…palace. I will have Jaken leave us half way there and he will make preparations for your room."

Rin smiled as her and her master made it back to the camp. She looked over by the fire and saw Jaken leaning against Ah-Un, both dragon and little demon sound asleep. She walked over to the opposite side of the fire and laid down.

Sesshomaru leaped up to the same tree he was in earlier that night and once again looked down at the camp site below him. He looked into Rin's eyes as she smiled. The light of the fire seemed to dance against her skin as she slowly closed her eyes; finally relaxing fully.

Barely audible to even his ears Rin whispered "Thank you for giving me a chance Master."

With that Rin fell asleep leaving Sesshomaru alone with his thoughts…

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dunnnnnnnn. Ha I left you guys with a little bit of a cliffy…Maybe? Lol So I am going to update as soon as I can. I know that I sometimes pump out two chapters a day sometime multiple a week. But I don't want this story to end so soon so on that note I wont update again until later next week…or this week. I don't know LOL. I just feel that I update too much and will end up bringing it to a close sooner. But I guess I could always write another one after this one is finished. Don't worry though I want at least 25 chapters for this story and I have a long way to go. (^.^) Have a good week everyone out there. Be safe.

Peace and Love,

June


	7. Authors Note!

Sorry for the tease I will update next week. I just wanted to tell everyone I have created a poll on my profile. Please check it out. I want to hear everyones opinion on how this story is going to end.

Peace and Love,

June


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha…nor do I make any profit from this story.

A/N: Thank you for all of the review. I can't believe there are so many of them!

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Rin opened her eyes and saw her master hovering over her an unfamiliar look in his eyes.

"Master?"

He captured her mouth with his own. Rin felt her eyes widen at his sudden actions. She felt a clawed hand open the bottom of her kimono and made its way up the outside of her thigh. Sesshomaru thrusted his tongue in his pet's mouth, which she accepted willingly.

_What am I feeling? I feel like I am about to explode! _

A moan escaped her mouth as he undid her obi. She felt his mokomoko wrapping around her right leg pulling it slightly.

With her legs parted he was finally able to fit his body more closely to hers; his clothed body touching her bare skin. They fit together like a perfect mold. Rin felt a familiar ache return, she felt this often while she read the books her Mistress gave her. She never knew how to make it go away.

However, with something hard on her master's body was pressing against her. She couldn't help but to move against it. This caused both parties to moan.

Sesshomaru finally ended the kiss and looked at the panting human beneath him the fire light dancing across her face.

"Is this what you desire pet?"

Rin lifted her hand and touched his face. Her fingertips grazing the markings on his cheek making him shutter.

"Yes Master, please…"

Sesshomaru smiled at her as he nudged his nose to hers.

"Very well pet…"

Rin moaned and moved to lay on her stomach.

"WAKE UP YOU STUPID BRAT!"

Rin jerked herself awake and blushed. _Was it really only a dream?_

Jaken was still screaming at her to wake up as she slowly sat up and looked towards the tree her master was in only to find him missing again.

"Jaken where did Master go?"

Jaken was dowsing the fire while shaking his head. "I don't know. He said for us to head north and that is what we are going to do." Jaken started to walk away with Ah-Un's reins in his hand.

Rin followed him her head filled with the thoughts of her dream.

* * *

Rin stopped in her tracks and blushed.

_I cannot believe that just happened. What if Master had heard that?_

"Girl if you are hungry then find something for yourself to eat. Lord Sesshomaru will be able to find us if we stop for a moment."

For once since they started traveling together one week ago Jaken had said something not insulting.

Rin walked away from Jaken for once with a smile on her face rather than a growing headache.

She followed the noise of a stream. She could catch a few fish for herself and Jaken to grill. _Master has been gone for so long. I know that Lady Inukimi mentioned her son leaving for months on end doing whatever…and whoever he wanted._

That thought made her sad or started to before she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned her head and sees three human males. The three of them were dressed in armor but nothing that compares to her master's.

"Well well men what do we have here? A lost little angel?" The man in the middle said, the other two smirked and agreed.

"Yea boss she must have just fallen from heaven. Look at her; she must be royalty to be dressed in such a fine kimono."

Rin did not move as the trio approached her slowly.

"She holds no fear do you think she can hear?" One moved to touch her cheek when she slapped his hand away he laughed. "Oh ho she is a feisty one boss."

The man who the other two called boss moved closer, removing his armor as he walked dropping it very lazily. "Well that's no good I guess we will just have to teach this little angel how to be gentle." The other two soldiers started to remove their armor, laughing the whole time. The 'boss' tried to graze Rin's neck but was stopped when he felt sharp, cold metal at his throat.

"Now now we only want to have a little fun little angel no need to bring out a weapon." His eyes widening made her giggle on the inside. The fact that she was able to bring fear to someone for once in her life made her feel somewhat powerful.

"I would rather die than allow anyone but my Master to touch me. And I will kill anyone who ever tries."

Rin pressed her dagger harder into the man's throat to get her point across. A tiny drop of blood falling slowly down the man's neck.

The two other soldiers just watched in amazement as this girl held their boss still by her blade.

The man's face reddened in anger as he watched his two fellow soldiers stand there neither making a motion to help him.

Rin smirked at the man, "Now I want the three of you to go away and leave me alone before my Master returns and then the three of you will be as good as dead."

Finally, one man spoke up "Who is your master? Maybe you are making him up."

Rin seemed to beam when she answered him, "Lord Sesshomaru".

The three men laughed at the thought of a human traveling with the Great Demon Lord of the West.

"A human whore huh?"

"I am not a whore, a whore implies sleeping around. I belong to one only and if you continue to laugh I will silence the three of you permanently."

_Years of listening to my Lady make threats…it seemed some of it stuck._

"Rin"

She looked over to her left and saw Sesshomaru standing there. His eyes red as he was growling the two soldiers ran away leaving the other to fend for himself.

"You desire my pet you pathetic human?"

Rin didn't lower her dagger but she felt somewhat sorry for the man as he started to shake and cry at the appearance of her master.

"N-n-oo" his once demanding voice was now but a whisper barely audible to Rin.

"Return to the camp Rin tell Jaken I have returned."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and sheathed her dagger. "Yes Master."

In a mere second Sesshomaru had the soldier gripped by the throat. "Give me one reason why I should let you live?"

"I-I-have a f-family." The tears were now pouring from his face and it was getting harder for him to breath. Sesshomaru smirked at the human.

"That is not a good enough excuse…"

Rin ran back to the camp site a big smile on her face.

"What took you so long human, if something happened to you Lord Sesshomaru would have my head!"

"He is back Jaken! Master has finally returned!" As if on cue Sesshomaru walked out of the forest.

"Welcome bac k my Lord." The anxious imp ran towards Sesshomaru only to be thrown to the ground by a rock to his head. Rin gasped as Sesshomaru grabbed her and pinned her to a tree.

"Human you have been nothing but trouble since you started to travel with me."

Rin's eyes started to water as her master walked away from her.

* * *

A/N: Awe has Fluffy had enought of his pet so soon? Everyone spoke and so I shall manage to put Inuyasha and his gang in here, which fits perfecy. I am glad to get everyone's opinion on how they think the story will end. I would like at least 50 reviews before I update again. I hope that everyone is safe and has a great week.

Peace and Love,

June


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters nor do I make any profit from this story.

A/N: GASP! I MADE IT TO 50! YAAAAYYYYY!

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

Rin walked into the cave Jaken had told her about.

_He said that there was a hot spring inside the cave. I have never been in a hot spring before. _

Rin sighed.

_Before my Lady rescued me I never had a hot bath it was always the cold spring. _

Jaken told her that he had already lit a fire near the water so she wouldn't be in the dark.

She replayed the events that had happened the night before in her mind.

Her Master saved her from those soldiers even though she could have easily gotten away from them without his help. However, he had killed them for her…why? He rescues her, tells her that she is nothing but trouble then ignores her the whole day while they are walking. While Jaken was setting up camp their Lord disappeared again. _Where does he go?_

Rin's dreams were getting more and more vivid and they were starting to invade her mind while she was awake. She couldn't keep lusting after her Master if he had no intention of letting her do what she was trained to. _I suppose it was my excessive reading on the matters of pleasure. All of those years the ache I would get in the same area. I stopped reading the books a year before Mistress gave me to her son yet when I dream of him…it returns. _

Finally Rin made it to the spring.

"Wow it is so pretty." Rin smiled as she set her soap and towels down.

She started to remove her kimono and placed it in a neat pile. Rin sank down into the water and let out a sigh of pure relaxation.

"Master…"

Rin closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder to her dream she had last night…

_Never would I have thought my mind to be this…dirty. _Rin blushed as she took in a deep breath and went underwater.

"Rin"

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the water and looked in; watching his pet in fascination.

**Her scent has been through many changes today. She has been sad, and then aroused moments later. Does she even know I am here?**

He stepped back into the darker part of the cave.

* * *

Rin came up a few seconds later gasping for air jumping up half way out of the water to do so giving Sesshomaru a few moments to look at her naked form. She rubbed her eyes and laughed as she sank back neck deep into the water.

_He said that he will send Jaken ahead to prepare my room…I guess that he won't get rid of me. Maybe that is when he will claim me. _

Rin saw a figure standing in the shadows and screamed.

Her scream made Sesshomaru wince slightly.

"Rin"

Her eyes widened as she got an apologetic look on her face. "I am sorry Master; I did not know it was you."

"Hn"

Rin moved closer to him. "Would you like to join me Master?"

Sesshomaru blushed and growled slightly as he walked away. "It is time to leave Rin, it is getting late."

Without thinking Rin jumped out to follow him, calling out for him as he walked.

"Master please tell me what you want me to do."

He stopped but kept his back turned.

"I want nothing from you human…"

**You plague my mind and you don't even know it. You have only started to travel with me and yet you hold such power over me.**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to stick to my promise and update right after I hit 50 reviews. So I am going to try to make the next chapter 2,000 words and try to have it up sometime tonight or sometime tomorrow. I hope that everyone has a good day! Be Safe. :D

Peace and Love,

June


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor its character…however I do wish I owned Sesshomaru's Mokomoko…hmmmm so warm and fluffy. :D

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

"Inuyasha…"

"That is your brother's name Master?"

Rin and Sesshomaru have been answering each others small question…his way of trying to give her a chance. She walked a few paces behind him while Jaken and Ah-Un walked even farther behind giving the two privacy.

"You seem angry bringing him up Master why?"

"I believe Rin, it was my turn to ask a question. Is that not how this process is going?"

"My apologies Master. You may ask me anything."

Sesshomaru glanced back slightly, just enough to glance at Rin without her noticing.

"How did you manage to come under the care of my Mother?"

Rin smiled as she remembered her story all those years ago...

*Flashback*

"Rin you damn girl! I told you to not to play in those damn flower patches now look at your kimono!"

Rin's mother was yelling at the top of her lungs as she hit her again. This was the eighth hit in counting. Rin showed neither sadness nor any proof that her mother was causing her pain. Another reason her family pushed Rin away. Her family would find the slightest excuse to beat her or yell at her and often times refused to share meals with her. Making Rin fend for herself.

However, she had an excuse to disobey her mother's direct orders.

There was a beautiful demoness who had once caught a rabbit for her while her family was away. Rin hadn't eaten in a few days and when her family was out she decided to go and hunt.

She came close to catching a rabbit, but Lady Inukimi's presence scared it away.

Once again Rin tried to run after the rabbit. Ignoring the lingering feeling that someone was watching over her.

Lady Inukimi watched the small child run and trip attempting to catch the smallest rabbit she had ever seen. It was sad watching the tiny human grow more and more tired, her cheeks becoming red.

Suddenly, the girl fell again only this time she did not rise with a smile.

Her heartbeat was weakening even though her breathing was still heavy.

Lady Inukimi took a few steps in the direction the rabbit went.

Moments later she held the dead animal in her hand and sat it near the girl who had fallen asleep.

Rin woke up to the smell of blood near her. As she opened her eyes she saw a beautiful demoness who was beyond description walking away from her.

Rin smiled as she bowed and thanked the great Lady for helping her.

That was Rin decided to pick some flowers for her and leave them there for her to find.

Rin felt happy for once to receive the punishment her mother was giving her. She was trying to do a kind act for someone who had given her something to eat after days of not eating.

_I will try again once mother is asleep. I will sneak out and make a crown of flowers for the beautiful Lady. _

"Next time Rin I will not be so kind. I will beat you within an inch of your life. Do you understand?"

Rin nodded and walked outside.

She had walked to a river where she saw a fire with a small rabbit roasting on the fire.

"You need to eat little one, if you ever hope to heal."

The same Lady who helped her two nights ago was once again helping her.

"Who hurt you little one?"

"I disobeyed my mother?"

"Hm"

She kneeled down in front of Rin to meet her eyes.

"I smell no tears on you girl did you not cry? Did it not hurt?"

Rin smiled "Yes My Lady it hurt a great deal however I see no point of crying. My tears would have just shown a weakness which my family is not worth of seeing."

She raised an eyebrow at her, never in her years had she met a human who was so strong and yet this human was a child.

"Do you wish to leave your family little one?"

Rin smiled at the question, "I doubt my family would notice I was missing. I would leave them now My Lady but I have no place to go."

"I have a proposition for you child. If you accept your life would change for the better."

Lady Inukimi went on to explain how brutal her son is, how she was concerned for her son's future.

"If you come with me I will train you on how to please him and in time, when you are of age you shall become his pet."

Rin sat down and ate her meal as she thought hard. Weighing her choices…stay with her family and possibly die. Or, go with this demoness; train to please her son and possibly die at his hands.

Die now….

Or possibly die later…

"I wish to train to be Lord Sesshomaru's pet."

Lady Inukimi smiled at the young girl.

*End Flashback*

"She took me back to her castle and I went into training the day after I arrived."

"Hn"

"Where are we traveling to Master?"

"We are traveling to my brother's village. I wish to discuss something with him; it is there that we shall part ways with Jaken."

* * *

A/N: woot so many reviews. I apologize if my request for 50 reviews confused anyone. Lol I would never make any of you wait THAT long. :D I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it is still shorter but due to blackouts at my job I had to stay after to finish my work. And I did promise to get another chapter to you. I will post again soon. Be safe and stay warm!

Peace and Love,

June


	11. Let me hear what you think

I promise that I am working on a SUPER LONG CHAPTER! I just want to know what type of story you would like to read next. Here are some options…If you don't see one that you want then just write a review with one you would like to see. So here are your options send your response via review or send me an email through here.

Rin is given a pet for her present…which turns out to be Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru is Rin's tutor or teacher

Rin and Sesshomaru are traveling and realize they are in love

They are foced in an arranged marriage

Welp I thought I had more options. But everyone who has written a story before me has come up with a kick butt fic. I just think that with these I can create something that is somewhat similar to other stories but I will end up twisting you in a completely different direction. Mwahahahaha. Well tell me what you think. If you don't tell me what you want you get nothing! Lol don't worry I won't start this new fic until I am finished with New Pet I promise.

Peace and Love,

June


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_

* * *

_

"Lord Sesshomaru we are almost to Inuyasha's village."

Jaken broke their silence, or rather attempted to. Rin and Sesshomaru just kept walking in silence.

"Jaken"

Sesshomaru's deep voice shocked Jaken making him jump slightly as he answered.

"Y-Yes Milord?"

Sesshomaru stopped walking Rin stopped as well allowing Jaken to catch up to them.

"Before we reach my…brother's village I wish for you to return to my castle and prepare a room for Rin. If you do not prepare her room as I have instructed you will pay dearly. Do you understand Jaken?"

Jaken bowed and answered confidently "Yes Milord"

"Good…"

Sesshomaru started to walk again leaving Rin and Jaken behind.

"Jaken"

"Y-yes Milord?"

"Why are you still here?"

"Uh-Uh R-Right away Milord!" Jaken grabbed Ah-Uh by the reins and flew off.

"Rin have you changed your mind about following me?"

Rin gasped "No Master Never!"

"Then why do you not follow?"

"Coming Master!"

Rin ran after him and soon caught up with him not noticing the smirk he was hiding on his face.

"Inuyasha"

Inuyasha grabbed his sword and took a defensive stance at the site of his older brother.

"What do you want Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha growled.

"I have come here to ask your assistance on a personal matter."

Without missing a beat Inuyasha burst out laughing. Even while he was laughing Sesshomaru kicked his brother into the air, sending him away from the village and in the direction of the forest.

"Master? What if he is hurt?"

Sesshomaru ignored her and walked towards the village.

"Sesshomaru!"

Rin witnessed a woman run towards her master. The girl looked older than herself but not by much. She was dressed in Miko's clothing. She came up to her master and put her finger in his face though he didn't move back, he only winced due to her incisive yelling.

"What the hell Sesshomaru? You can't just kick my husband into the air like that! What if you harmed him?"

"Silence your yelling at once."

"Kagome I have come to ask for my brother's assistance on a personal matter and what does he do? He mocks me."

Sesshomaru glanced at a dirt covered Inuyasha, a few leaves in his hair the site made Kagome laugh, Rin was forced to hold in her giggle making her face turn red.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru gave her a disapproving look as he growled out her name.

"Inuyasha perhaps you and I may speak alone while you better…compose yourself."

Inuyasha stomped angrily next to his graceful moving brother.

"Rin stay here with my brother's mate you may go anywhere just remain out of trouble."

Glancing around at the towns people Rin knew this was not the proper place to say 'master'.

"Yes my Lord." Rin bowed gracefully as she watched Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walk away.

* * *

"So…Rin…how long have you been traveling with Sesshomaru?"

Kagome had generously offered to make Rin a meal then show her a great hot spring afterwards. Kagome was an excellent cook and Rin was about to ask for seconds when she decided that would be too much to ask for.

"Two months now Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled at the girl's formality while addressing her.

"Rin you do realize that you don't have to address me so formally right?"

Rin blushed at her question but barely gave it a second thought when she answered.

"Well that is your title; I cannot address you without your title Lady Inukimi told me it was extremely disrespectful."

"Well Rin, I am asking you that you don't. You don't need to be so formal with me."

Rin was about to answer when she had heard a male voice coming from the entrance of the hut.

"Lady Kagome? May Sango and I enter?"

Kagome poured Rin some tea before answering her friend.

"Sure Miroku."

Rin watched a Monk and a Lady who looked the same age as Kagome enter the hut.

"Ah I did not realize that you had company Lady Kagome."

The two sat down and looked at Rin both smiling at her while Kagome handed the two of them a cup of tea.

"Yes sorry, this is Rin." Kagome giggled nervously at the thought of her not introducing the young girl in the first place.

"Hello Rin it is so very nice to meet you." Sango smiled at the girl hoping that her husband doesn't try anything perverted.

"It is nice to meet you too." Rin returned her smile and drank a sip of tea.

"So Rin how is it you are traveling with Lord Ice?" Miroku was laughed at his own joke while Sango jabbed his ribcage. "Oh come on Sango I was joking…hehe"

"I became Lord Sesshomaru's traveling companion two months ago. I was given to him by his mother."

"I see…"

Her words never quite sank into everyone's mind.

The group sat in the hut a while longer while they were talking. Rin mostly listened to the conversations and spoke only when someone asked her a direct question.

"Well lets go to the hot spring before my husband returns." Kagome got up and handed Rin a towel. The three ladies went into the forest walking in the direction of the hot spring.

"Do you like traveling with Sesshomaru Rin?" Sango had asked Rin.

Rin smiled again at her_._

_My cheeks are getting so sore but being with these people make me…I don't know how to describe it. _

"Yes, he is very kind…and protective at times. I am glad that Lady Inukimi has given me the opportunity to try and teach her son about how to become a slightly kinder man."

Kagome and Sango dropped their clothes and looked at Rin who was merely looking at the stars.

"What do you mean Rin?"

"Hm?" Rin stopped her stargazing and looked at the two; they had apparently been giving her a questionable look for a while. "I was given to him by his mother to teach him about humans."

The three sank down into the water as Kagome and Sango pondered Rin's statement.

* * *

"A pet? You sick bastard!"

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had spent the past few hours trying not to kill each other as they fought. Finally, the two decided to act somewhat civil and try to talk a while before heading back to the village.

"It was not my decision Inuyasha my mother had apparently been teaching Rin from an early age on how to…please Inu Youkai. I have not allowed her to…show me her skills as of yet nor will I ever give her the opportunity. Jaken is currently working on setting up her own room on the opposite side of my castle from my own private chambers."

Sesshomaru was shocked that his brother had remained silent for this long.

"Why even allow her to travel with you why not just drop her off here. There are plenty of young men looking for a wife. And Rin is very beautiful; surely you smelled their arousal as they watched Rin walk away with Kagome. I am sure that even the headman's son would be interested…"

"NO" Sesshomaru growled at the thought of leaving Rin here with all of the pathetic human males drooling all over her. **No that will not do. Rin will stay with me.**

"Hm…touchy touchy Lord Fluffers. Feh why keep her anyway?" Sesshomaru ignored his nickname his brother had given to him a few years ago.

"I am keeping her to merely prove a point to my mother."  
Inuyasha's right eyebrow lifted in question to his brother's statement. "What point would that be?"

"To show her that her years of training this girl in the ways of physical please will never be used. I intend to keep the girl untouched for the rest of her life. By keeping her alive and unharmed I would show my mother that I can choose to be…compassionate I simply choose not to. She would have thought that by me keeping Rin alive as a victory however, it is really a mockery."

Inuyasha shook his head at his brothers reasoning. "Whatever, I don't think you will last much longer. I can tell that you desire her. Her scent tells me that she lusts after you. I don't even think you will last until mating season."

"Inuyasha, I am not like you in any way. I can last a season with a female present and control myself without even glancing at her."

"Whatever Fluffy I don't think you can last until the end of the mating season regardless of what you say. We need to head back, knowing Kags she is probably off at the spring by now."

* * *

"What do you mean you're his pet? How can you be so calm about this?"

"Rin he is a MONSTER!"

Rin had been listening to the two of them yell at her for the past few minutes. Trying to make her see it their way.

_They will never understand…_

"This is what I was taught to be Kagome; Sango there is no need to worry."

"Taught?" Kagome screeched.

"Yes I was taught on how to please him, I can most likely keep up with him if he chooses to spar with me. I can pass him up on any political debate and I can give him physical pleasure."

_I need to change the subject and fast…_

"Kagome" Rin stepped closer to Kagome and her friend. When Kagome finally was calm enough to look at her what she saw surprised her. Rin looked like a goddess; the moonlight was hitting her skin in a way that made her look like she was glowing.

"Do you know the multiple ways to please an Inu Youkai Kagome?"

Sango's mouth opened at the girl's forward question.

"I don't know what you mean Rin. I mean I please Inuyasha if that is what you want to know."

Rin smiled "Are you sure that you are really pleasing him…or just the human in him?"

"I-I..." Kagome had never felt so embarrassed before. Sure she had thought she was fully pleasing her husband but, was she pleasing both sides of him? His human and his demon side equally.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

_Hopefully all of the reading I have done in the past can help Kagome. _

Kagome merely nodded.

"Does he ever growl while you two are rutting?"

Kagome thought for a second and blushed. "Well yes but I was scared so I told him to stop."

Sango cut in before Rin could explain why he growls. "Kagome he growls out of pleasure."

Rin smiled at Sango, sure her statement was true but it was the most obvious reason. I mean Rin had even heard that human males growl in pleasure. "Well yes that is true Sango however; he is really telling Kagome what he wants her to do."

They both sent Rin a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"When you two are…" Rin blushed "…together are you always facing each other?"

"Well yes except the first time, he was facing my back. Come to think of it he didn't growl that time."

Sango's eyebrows shot up at Kagome's confession.

"Well he was telling you to turn around. The only way that a youkai can come to full…completion is if they are rutting the way most natural to them."

Kagome's eyes became sad at the fact that Inuyasha was never really getting full pleasure from their times together. They had been married for three years and the only time Kagome had let him take her his way, the Inu way on their first time together.

"You can always make it up to him…"

"Rin how do you know all of these things? You look innocent enough but how do you know all of these…not so innocent things." Sango asked Rin, her face had that motherly worried look on it.

"My Mistress gave multiple of books on the subject. To be honest until last month I had never seen a male naked…" Rin blushed as she remembered walking in on Sesshomaru pleasing himself at the river.

Kagome was really interested on the subject on pleasing an Inu; she decided to get back to it.

"Rin I want to know…how can I make it up to Inuyasha?"

* * *

A/N: Wow this is the longest chapter yet. Next one will be even longer! I am glad that so many of you have been giving me feedback on what you want my next story to be. I have figured out a way to have two of the story ideas in on story! Hehehe I think I will let all of you think and try to figure it out. I can't wait to start on it. But like I said once this one is finished then I will start with one of the plots that was most voted for. I hope that everyone is staying warm and that everyone is safe. :D

Peace and Love,

June


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu speak (yupers that's right I am adding Inu language in here XD)**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well the first way to get him…aroused is if he smells your own arousal. That is similar to an aphrodisiac."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome I need to go home now I can't leave Miroku alone with the twins for too long. I don't want the twins to be scared for life." Sango rose out of the water and wrapped the towel around her body. "Rin it was a pleasure to meet you, I will see you two tomorrow?"

Rin smiled and nodded.

The two were silent as they watched Sango walk back the village.

"You said that was the first way…there are others?"

Rin leaned back, neck deep into the hot water allowing her face to point towards the sky.

"Yes have you ever tried to rub Inuyasha's ears?"

"Well yes but he always yells at me to stop."

_This woman knows nothing about the Inu youkai what so ever…_

"It is because they can never control themselves. Their ears are the most sensitive spot they have other than their member. They may even release if you touch their ears for too long. Have you ever tried to growl at him?"

"I can't growl Rin I would sound ridiculous!"

Rin giggled as she remembered her first lesson in Inu….

*Flashback*

"Again" Inukimi's voice was calm however a bit angry.

Rin sighed. She had been here for a three years now and for the past six months her Lady was attempting to teach her Inu. Rin thought Lady Inukimi should just give up on her. It was useless she hadn't improved any. Her Lady's plan was to teach Rin secretly the Inu language to surprise her son. Rin swore not to tell him that she knew his true language until the time was right.

"_**Ma…re…" **_Rin growled

"No! Do it again!"

Rin growled again only this time yipped at the end of her growl_** "Master…"**_

"_**Good young one"**_ Lady Inukimi growled and yipped twice.

*End flashback*

"Try it again Kagome you almost got it…" Rin smiled as she tried to teach the young Miko two words.

"Your growl needs to be lower Kagome"

"_**Mate…" **_Kagome growled lower than she thought her vocal chords would ever go.

"Great! You did it Kagome!"

Kagome decided to try the other just like Rin had showed her. She blushed at the way she sounded; she felt she would never sound as good as Rin.

She let out a high pitched yip "_**Alpha**_".

Rin was already out of the water and had built a small fire while Kagome was practicing. The two dried themselves and started getting dressed.

"Rin will you tell me more tomorrow? We need to get ready for the festival; it is something I don't think Sesshomaru will like much though."

Rin looked at her hands.

_Eww…I hope the...wrinkles goes away before we reach Kagome's hut. I cannot allow Master to see my skin like this._

She sat by the fire and put her hands out in front of it to warm them.

"Ok now that I have that done what should I do next?"

Rin thought about a seduction plan, one she wanted to do on her Master. The same plan she had seen in her dreams the past two months.

"Well do you know when he is going to be home?"

"Yes he always returns right as the sun is setting."

"Alright first make sure that you are aroused well before the sun set. Second, he will probably try to ignore the scent in order to not embarrass you."

Kagome sighed "Ok well that gets me no where Rin".

"That is why as soon as he goes to sit down you go and sit on him. Straddle his lap, and then try to hold a conversation with him like everything is normal. Once he starts to talk caress his face or start to rake your fingers through his hair. If that makes him blush or stutter then slowly start to touch and fondle his ears. Then as he is just about to touch you get up and start to move around like what you did was nothing. This will challenge him; his youkai will think that you are calling him bland that his activities in the bedroom aren't exciting anymore. When he growls then you say one of the words that I taught you."

"What do you mean when he growls?"

"Well by you challenging him he will either say; bitch, mate, get on the ground or rut."

"Ok what do I do next?"

"Well drop your clothes and look him in the eye and whimper like this…"

Rin whimpered a word in Inu _**"Please..."**_

"Once you say that then all you have to do is lower yourself on the ground and wait for him to mount you."

Rin blushed as she said her last words while rising and slowly putting out the fire.

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha's voice echo to the two girls.

"We're over here Inuyasha!" Kagome put her hands around her mouth as she yelled back at her husband.

Soon Inuyasha and Sesshomaru walked up both of them wincing slightly at Kagome's high pitch scream.

"Yea yea wench stop your yelling we could've easily smelled ya out." Inuyasha placed his arm around his mate as Sesshomaru merely watched Rin.

"What have the two of you been talking about wench? Rin looks are red as a tomato!" Inuyasha started to laugh.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice hit Rin's ears making it the only thing she heard, even above Inuyasha's laughter.

"Yes my Lord?"

"What were you and Kagome discussing?"

Rin blushed and looked at the ground.

_I can't let Kagome's plan be ruined just because I didn't lie to Master…I will take my punishment from Master later and I will try to explain it to him later._

"Rrrrin you know I dislike repeating myself." Sesshomaru's eyes began to change red.

"N-nothing Master."

Sesshomaru growled and started to walk away from her.

Just as Rin was about to follow him Inuyasha put his hand on her shoulder "let him go Rin, he needs to get that stick out of his ass."

Kagome hugged Rin who had tears in her eyes.

"Come on Rin we can go to the festival."

Kagome had been introducing Rin to all of the males in her village. A subtle hint that she could stay here and marry and leave 'the monster' alone. Sesshomaru on the other hand had told Inuyasha he would be on the outskirts of the village avoiding the humans.

"It is nice to meet you Kohaku." Rin blushed when Kohaku kissed her hand.

"Rin would you like to go for a walk with me?"

_Master did say he I could do anything I wanted as long as I stayed out of trouble…_

Rin nodded as she walked along with him.

The two of them had been walking for a few hours mainly talking about Kohaku and for a while Rin had turned him out merely nodding when she felt it was necessary.

"Rin did you hear that?"

"Hm?"

Kohaku stopped walking and grabbed Rin's arm and held him closer to her.

"K-Kohaku?"

A fierce growl made Rin shake, but not out of fear like Kohaku had thought.

When Kohaku saw glowing red eyes coming out from the trees he ran leaving Rin alone.

Rin grabbed her dagger from her kimono and held it out in front of her; looking the glowing red eyes in a challenge.

The last thing Rin remembered before she passed out was something shoving her to a tree and biting her neck…

* * *

"Wake up Rin."

Rin opened her eyes to see her Master looking at her.

_My neck hurts…_

"Master what happened to the demon?"

Sesshomaru smirked.

**Does she honestly not realize?**

"There was not demon Rin."

Rin's eyebrows drew together giving Sesshomaru a questioning look.

"Did you enjoy seeing that human run away in fear Rin?" Sesshomaru bent down bringing his face closer to Rin's.

"Well...what c-can you expect Master. Whatever demon that was scared Kohaku away."

"Hn…and yet you were not afraid Rin?"

Rin blushed as she looked down at his mouth then back up to his eyes. "No Master, I rather live with demon's than in a human village."

"Lord Sesshomaru, you keep saying there was no demon."

Sesshomaru backed away from her before answering. "That was me Rin."

Rin rubbed the right side of her neck and felt a sore there.

"I would suggest that you not mess with that Rin."

She quickly stopped rubbing the bite mark and placed her hands on each side of her.

"That bite mark shows everyone that you are my pet. That you belong to me you will not question me on this. Nor will you mention it to that idiot brother of mine or his mate."

"Yes Master."

Sesshomaru and Rin walked back to the village where Inuyasha was about to start a search for Rin.

"Damnit Rin you had all of us worried!" Inuyasha was shaking with rage.

"Calm yourself brother. Rin was with me, that foolish boy ran away at the site of me."

Sango felt a disappointed look come across her face as she looked at her younger brother; his eyes were cast to the ground and his face was red.

Sesshomaru broke the silence. "We will be leaving now, Rin say your goodbyes and catch up to me once you are finished."

"Yes Master."

The group parted ways leaving Rin, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango alone.

Rin walked towards Inuyasha and Miroku who were standing next to each other and smiled. "I had a great deal of fun here and I would like to apologize for any inconvenience I may have caused."

She then hugged Sango and smiled.

Then she walked to Kagome and hugged her, while she hugged her she whispered "good luck."

"I must leave now before I anger Master."

At that Rin started to run in the direction her Master had walked.

"What did she mean Master?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha answered plainly "Rin is Sesshomaru's pet."

"WHAT?" Miroku passed out shortly after screaming.

"Are you ready to begin to travel Rin?"

"Yes Master." Rin smiled, as she ran up beside her master.

* * *

"Go to sleep Rin."

For the past hour Rin had done nothing but touch her marking and stare at the fire.

_Master and I have been traveling together ALONE for a week and still NOTHING._

Rin sighed out loud not hearing Sesshomaru's demand.

"Rrrrin"

Still nothing, she was too captivated by the fire and trying to think of a plan that might work on her master. However Rin was to in depth in her thinking that she didn't even notice him kneeling next to her.

"Rrrrin…"

He felt his youkai getting restless. He was losing his control for the past week traveling along Rin. He had already lost his control once when he marked her. And yet it seemed since that moment he marked her, her arousal has grown. He was getting tired of her silence. What could the fire possibly hold that interested her so much that she couldn't even hear him?

Sesshomaru growled and did the only thing he could think of.

Rin soon snapped out of her deep thinking when she found herself under her master.

* * *

A/N: Wow the longest chapter yet. Lol I hope that it ended the way that made everyone happy. Will Rin find out the true meaning of the bite mark? Does she already know what it means? What will happen next? When will I stop teasing everyone and just make these two make lemonade? Lol I ain't tellin' and hopefully I can do a bit more lime soon. Does anyone want me to create a chapter just for Inuyasha and Kagome, where Kagome tries to "Make it up" to Inuyasha? If I get 10 reviews saying yes they want me to create it...then I will. Speaking of reviews...It makes me smile reading all of the reviews I have been getting and I just wanted to thank everyone for leaving their comments. I hope that everyone is safe and warm! It is 21 degrees where I am. Woot heater blanket here I come :D

Peace and Love,

June


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine sadly nor any of its characters.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rin was speechless as she felt her master's body press into her own.

His true form was fighting to come out. His eyes were red, his markings became jagged, his teeth became longer and she could have sworn his Mokomoko had gotten larger. She wanted to ask him what she did wrong but was silenced by his growl.

"Rrrrin when this Sesshomaru addresses you, you WILL listen." His voice was more of a growl than speech.

She showed no fear which challenged her master.

**This human does not fear me…**Sesshomaru smirked…**I will teach her.**

"Master? Forgive me I didn't even hear you." Rin showed her neck, the exact spot were her master bit her as a way of apologizing.

Sesshomaru was tempted to nip the mark; a way of showing he forgives her.

However, he came to his scenes and got off of Rin making Rin feel cold.

He sat there for a few moments in an attempt to regain his composure.

With Jaken no longer traveling with them he couldn't go and find a cold spring to relieve his urges like before. No, he was stuck here to watch Rin.

Keeping her this close was driving him insane.

This past week he has watched her sleep, she would moan his name. Her scent during her sleep was of nothing but pure arousal. Last night he had snuck next to her and simply laid near her without her knowing. He had moved away before she woke up.

He was waiting for her to fall asleep so he could repeat last nights actions. Maybe he would even pull her close to him. Remove his armor and allow his mokomoko to wrap itself around her.

However when she wasn't making any indication to go to sleep he demanded for her to do so.

What does she do?

She ignores him!

"You are to go to sleep now Rin."

Sesshomaru jumped into the nearest tree as he watched her settle down and slowly fall asleep.

When he was sure that she was asleep he leapt quietly off the tree and onto the ground near her.

Sesshomaru smirked as he removed his armor and laid next to her. He buried his face in her hair as he pulled her to his chest allowing his mokomoko to move around her body.

"…Sesshomaru…"

**This is going to get very difficult very fast. If she moved once…**

She continued to moan as Sesshomaru prayed she wouldn't move.

"Please master…" Rin whimpered.

Sesshomaru started to hold his breath as her scent began to change.

"Rin…" Sesshomaru whispered.

He touched her face, as she started to moan again he flipped her under him. Her back was now to him. His mokomoko was cushioning her body making Rin feel as though she were on a cloud.

Sesshomaru started to purr as Rin startled his mokomoko. Her hands gripping its fur gently.

Just as Sesshomaru was going to touch her face he smelt a familiar scent and started to growl out of frustration as he placed Rin back in her original sleeping position.

He got up and followed the scent, not wanting to risk this particular demoness to see him with Rin.

* * *

"Ah Lord Sesshomaru…" she purred…

She smiled at Sesshomaru all too innocently, something she knows nothing about.

"What are you doing here Kagura?"

She moved closer to him as she giggled. "Now now Lord Sesshomaru is that any way to talk to me?"

Sesshomaru growled as he tried to move away from her, unfortunately she had him cornered.

"Tell me Lord Sesshomaru what is that delectable scent on you?"

…**Rin…**

"I do not have time for your games Kagura what do you want?"

She placed her hand on his chest and started to move her fingers slowly up and down, one of her useless seduction techniques. Kagura has been attempting to get Sesshomaru into her bed for years. However, he doesn't sleep with trash. He knows how many partners she has had and that was one too many for his liking.

"Awe Sess…I know you want to play…I can smell it on you. If you want we can go back to where ever that sweet scent it and ask her to play too…" She purred as she spoke.

Sesshomaru slapped her hand away "Leave Kagura before I end you."

Kagura gasped.

She took the feather out of her hair and flew away allowing the wind to take her where ever she wanted.

He was he didn't notice Rin hiding in the bushes…

_Why did Master stop her? She was beautiful yet he just slapped her away, threatened her and dismissed her. _

Rin suddenly felt sad.

_Maybe now is as good of a time as any to try one of my…plans…_

She blushed as she quietly made her way back to camp. She sat by the fire and awaited Sesshomaru's return.

_If I were to lay down he would know I wasn't really asleep. _

Sesshomaru watched Rin in silence, wondering if she had witnessed his conversation with Kagura. He closed his eyes and allowed his nose to inhale the scent she was giving off.

Sesshomaru, Great Demon Lord of the West did something he has never done before…he whimpered.

**She is aroused again**

Not knowing her master was watching her, Rin allowed a half smile to cross her lips as she sighed.

After a few minutes of thinking she remembered a plan that her Lady told her about.

"Yes I think that one will work just fine…"

Rin tried to stay away as long as possible but, it was to no avail she fell asleep two hours before sun rise. Her second attempt at sleep for the night held no dreams for her.

* * *

When she woke up she looked around for her master but couldn't find him. The fire had already been put out and there were a few pieces of fruit by her. Whether he could hear her or not she still said "Thank you Master".

"So you are the delectable smelling human traveling with Sesshomaru."

Rin turned around and saw the same woman from last night. She was holding her fan in front of her face.

"I wonder why he has yet to touch you…maybe it is because he detests all humans." Kagura moved with lightning speed and pinned Rin to a tree.

"Maybe I should have some fun with you little human." Her voice was nothing but a pure venomous tone.

Rin started to laugh.

"Now I see why Lord Sesshomaru has never lain with you."

Kagura's grip didn't tighten although her nails started to cut into Rin's throat making her bleed slightly.

"He sees no point in bedding someone so desperate."

Kagura gasped as her eyes widened. "I will kill you little human and then we shall see what Sesshomaru thinks of me once you are gone."

"Kagura"

Rin looked behind Kagura and saw her master standing there.

Within seconds Kagura was pulled off of Rin. Sesshomaru held her in the air by her throat. The look and smell of her fear was the most appealing scent she had to offer to his senses.

"You made my pet bleed Kagura; you threatened her life to try to get me into bed. I warned you which is something I never do. Now, why should I allow you to live after you ignored my warning?"

"P-Please…" Kagura tried to get out the rest of her plea when his grip tightened.

Sesshomaru's eyes changed as he ripped her head from her body.

Rin was speechless and found herself unable to move. Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style and leapt into the sky.

Rin fell asleep in Sesshomaru's arms, her face pressed against his armor made it slightly difficult for her to get comfortable at first. Then, his mokomoko started to wrap itself around her she fell asleep instantly after that.

Sesshomaru flew until the sun set. He had killed Kagura…do defend Rin. Was he going soft? **I will teach this human what I am truly like. I will show her that this Sesshomaru is NOT soft.**

He landed in front of a cave and walked into it. He could smell the sulfur of the hot spring inside. He needed to wash the stench of that whore's blood off of him. He also needed to heal Rin's neck before it developed an infection.

Sesshomaru set Rin down by the hot spring.

"Rin wake up."

Slowly her eyes started to flutter open. "Master?" Rin asked quietly. She moved her hand to her neck and winced in pain.

"Does it hurt to speak Rin?"

She nodded yes; shame filled her eyes at her admitting a weakness to her master.

He knelt down to meet her eyes, Rin looked down not wanting to look at him.

Sesshomaru put his hand under Rin's chin lifting it softly; forcing her to look at him.

She blushed as his face got closer to hers. "Undress Rin and take a bath."

Without questioning her master Rin got up and began to undo her obi. She looked at her master; he was removing his armor and weapons. "Will you join me Master? Please…" She stepped closer to him her kimono barely hanging off her body. Sesshomaru could clearly see her bare shoulders. Dried blood was clinging to her neck, shoulders and above her breasts. "Come here Rin, this Sesshomaru will heal you. It would do me no good to travel with an ill pet."

Rin got closer to him and started to clench her kimono tighter. "Lay down Rin…" His tone of voice had changed, it seemed more caring.

She never broke eye contact as she slowly laid down as her master told her to do. Sesshomaru knelt down, his left knee coming between her legs. His face nearly touched hers as he smirked and ordered her to stay still. His breath felt hot against her neck as he forced her to let go of her kimono; he placed her hands above her head.

"You will stay still Rin nor will you order for this Sesshomaru to stop."

Rin nodded.

Sesshomaru ran his warm tongue from her collar bone to her chin. It made Rin shudder as she let out a small gasp.

* * *

A/N: I know this chapter was a bit gory…tell me if you guys want a warning when I am going to have blood in a chapter or if there is violence. Even lemony violence with Sess and Rin yes…there will be sexually violent moments with our couple. Just let me know if you want a warning or not. Oh and the next chapter will be a really good one *wink wink* I don't know if I am going for a full lemonade or just a bit of limeade I will start writing it soon and I hope that it won't disappoint any of you….I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for the reviews keep 'em coming cuz the keep me going! :D

Peace and Love,

June


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its character. I make no profit from this fic either.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

A/N: Ok so due to the amound of reviews I got saying it may be a good idea to have a warning I will put one on the chapters that need it. However, I do not want to give away the chapter plot so…I will merely say SENSITIVE READERS WARNING! That is it ^.^

Ok so…yea…enjoy and review…

SENSITIVE READERS WARNING!

* * *

Keep going...

It

Is

A

Little

Wayz

Down...

Tee hee

* * *

Every time Rin tried to move her hands from above her head Sesshomaru would growl and nip at whatever part of her neck he was licking.

Her subtle moans quickly turned to pants after her master finished the left side of her neck and left shoulder.

"Control yourself Rin, it sickens this Sesshomaru to hear you pant."

Rin's control still was no use, her pants turned back to moans.

Sesshomaru bit down on Rin's neck so hard that she started to bleed.

She tried not to scream as tears started to pour from her eyes.

"You will remain SILENT human or you will be punished. I do not wish to hear anything coming from your throat nor will you continue to pant. Is that clear PET?" His voice was harsh and his grip on her hands tightened.

Not wanting to make him angrier she merely nodded the tears still falling from her eyes.

He started to lick her neck again starting with the new bite mark made by him. Seeing her tears strangely aroused him. Knowing that she feared him for what he could do rather than desire him for the land he owns…like all of the demoness whores he has crossed before. Rin started to wiggle under him, as an attempt to relieve the growing ache she had. However, his knee was between her legs making it impossible for her to press her legs together.

Sesshomaru, reason unknown to him decided to place his other knee between her legs and pulled her to closer to his lower half. Her arousal was starting to affect him.

He started to lick her chest. Her blood was getting sweeter and sweeter the more he licked. The mixed scent of her arousal and tears was becoming an aphrodisiac for him. He pushed his growing erection onto her core to relieve his ache. It took every ounce of strength Rin had in her body to not moan when he did this.

Without a second thought Sesshomaru tugged at Rin's kimono. He watched her shiver from the cold. As she started to shake he dug his claws into her wrists making her bleed again. He threw her kimono aside as he growled out of frustration.

"_**Rut….now…"**_

Rin said nothing as she heard her master's demand. She watched in silence as he slowly started to remove his clothing.

**This human is smart to not move…**Sesshomaru smirked.

Rin decided to not look down at his body but to keep looking in his eyes. Once again he started to lick her chest as he started to travel lower. Her skin was softer than any female he had come across. Her skin tasted sweet. He was disappointed when he started to lick her breasts. He was hoping she would disobey him and moan or start to pant or at least move she didn't though. She kept quiet and remained still just as he had ordered.

He knew how he could get her to move. Sesshomaru smirked against her skin as he moved his tongue lower. His nose nudged against her pubic curls as he took in her scent. **I wonder if she tastes as good as she smells…**

Sesshomaru forced her legs wider apart allowing him to fully see her. She may not have been giving off any vocal response to his advances but he could clearly smell she was aroused. He began to lick her tiny bud sending a surge of pleasure through Rin's body. She still remained silent and still she merely clenched her eyes closed.

**This will NOT do…**

Sesshomaru drove his tongue deep into her. He rolled his eyes backward in pleasure. He was sure she would rip into two once he took her fully. This little human was tight even around his tongue. As he continued to lick inside of her he took his claw and slowly ran it over bud.

It wasn't long before Rin screamed and her body was sent through a series of convulsions.

Rin felt as though she were among the stars. It wasn't long before she was brought back to the reality of the situation…she had gone against her master's direct orders.

She opened her eyes and saw her master hovering over her. A devious smirk crossed his face as he let out a growl of anger.

* * *

A/N: I know that this chapter is super short but it was a bit of lime and to be honest my first. So I didn't want to ruin the whole thing. I decided to just write this tiny piece of citrus to see if anyone enjoyed it. If you guys did then tell me and I will update soon. I am sorry if it didn't have dirty talk in it like using actual names for peoples parts *giggles* I will try to be more vivid in my vocabulary on the next chapter. Ok well please review tell me what you think. I accept even anonymous review too!

Peace and Love,

June


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters…

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

A/N: SENSITIVE READERS WARNING!

* * *

Sesshomaru growled as he flipped Rin over.

Her stomach felt the cold hard ground for a split second before her master's mokomoko was placed itself under her.

She was silent as she felt her master rub something hard on her back.

He started to growl as she moved backwards rubbing her butt against the hard object.

"Rrrrin…" He nipped her shoulder as he thrusted forward.

She realized that the object was now twitching slightly it finally came to her that this...thing…was her master's member.

Sesshomaru draped his body over Rin's. He covered her, strangely making her feel safe and warm.

"You will stay silent Rin is that understood?" He whispered in her ear.

Rin turned her head slightly to look into his eyes and nodded slightly.

Rin closed her eyes and looked forward again. She felt him position himself at her core.

He was not gentle with her; he shoved himself past her barrier.

Rin let out a silent scream as froze in pain.

Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure feeling her tightness around him. He gave her some time to adjust to him. To be honest all of the demonesses he had been with had multiple lovers before him. His pet was his first virgin. He had heard how wonderful taking a virgin felt but he never imagined it to feel this amazing. The smell of their scent's mixing drove him insane. He had to move…

Slowly he allowed his hips to move backwards slightly before he rammed himself into Rin again.

He did this a few more times before he felt his need to release.

**This Sesshomaru will have no half breed bastards…**

He pulled out of Rin and flipped her around to face him. He shoved his length inside her mouth looking at her face he almost felt sorry for taking her so violently.

Her face was pale her rosey cheeks now stained with tears…

Sesshomaru was surprised when she started to lick the tip of his member. He closed his eyes and started to pant as she gripped the base of his shaft.

He gave out a massive roar that echoed through the cave as he released his seed into her mouth. He watched as she swallowed his seed with some difficulty. He looked at her with awe as she smiled up at him.

Rin watched as he walked over to the hot spring and slowly walked into it. He turned around and face her. "Come Rin your blood will attract more trouble than I desire." She could tell he was tired.

She looked down at the ground; with all the strength she had in her she forced herself from the cold ground. She took one shaky step after another and slowly made her painful walk to her master.

"The water will clear you of your soreness pet." He watched Rin get into the water, her eyes wincing when she lowed herself deeper.

Sesshomaru studied her; she was looking at the water. He wondered what was on her mind.

*Flashback*

"Little one you are lucky I am giving you to my son" Lady Inukimi smirked at a teenage Rin.

"Yes Mistress I am very grateful."

"You do not know why you are lucky, do you Rin?"

Rin looked at the serious tone her mistress's face held. "No Mistress…"

"I have heard from many different sources that my son is an excellent lover…when he isn't trying to destroy you." Lady Inukimi smirked at how proud of her son she was.

Rin felt her eyebrows draw together. Without thinking she spoke her mind "Why would a mother know THAT about her son?"

One of the few occasions Rin had heard her mistress laugh and this…was one of them.

"Little one how many times must I tell you Inu Youkai are not shy about these things. I am actually proud of my son. Knowing that he will make his mate happy makes me prouder."

"Do you think he will be gentle my first time Mistress?" Her tone became quieter as she finished her sentence forcing her eyes to the ground, her cheeks turning red.

Inukimi walked in front of Rin and lifter her chin gently. "Little one I honestly do not know…"

*End Flashback*

Rin sighed as she looked up. Sesshomaru had slipped out of the water while she was deep in thought. Once again tears began to blur her vision but held them back when she heard her master's voice.

"Get out pet."

Rin walked out of the water, her pain had dulled but it was still there.

He had built a fire and was sitting in front of it. Rin didn't look at him once; she slowly sat down on the opposite side of the fire.

"Mater may I sleep?"

He nodded "Hn"

Rin quickly fell asleep, minutes after she did Sesshomaru took his normal spot…holding her in her arms.

**She smells like me…**Sesshomaru felt himself smile slightly but it quickly disappeared as Rin started to cry and jerk in his arms.

He nudged her neck with his neck and rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her. It worked, she stilled in her arms.

"Sleep well my Rin…"

Sesshomaru fell asleep holding his pet in his arms.

* * *

A/N: well…what did everyone think? This was my first lemon lol I hope everyone tells me what they think. If it needs improvement or not.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. I do not make any profit from this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

**_Inu speech_**

**_

* * *

_**

The next few weeks of travel were spent rather silently. Rin was beginning to wonder if she did something wrong. True her master wasn't the most gentle when he took her the first and so far only time he has had her. Though, he still looks at her with desire. She would catch him looking at her while she was bathing claiming her scent would attract unwanted demons and having him there would protect her.

He would always build a fire for her and lately he has been catching rabbits and fish to eat. She started having dreams that her master would hold her while she slept.

Rin giggled slightly earning a glare from Sesshomaru, she quickly lowered her gaze.

"What is so amusing Rin?"

She looked at her master, he had stopped walking and his eyebrow shot up.

"Um…I was merely thinking Master…it is nothing I wish to trouble you with."

"Hn" At that Sesshomaru turned around and continued to walk.

The two walked in silence until Sesshomaru decided to make camp.

"We will arrive at the castle in two days Rin. While you live there you may go anywhere you desire. However, you will not venture outside unless myself or a guard is with you. Is that understood Rin?"

Rin looked up from her fish that Sesshomaru had caught and nodded at his question. Once she had her fill from her meal she rose from her spot and sat next to her master.

"Master may I ask you a question?" He looked at her and nodded.

"Why are you allowing me such privilege?"

Sesshomaru looked at the fire they were sitting in front of.

"Do you wish for me to keep you locked up Rin? Is that how my mother treated you?"

Rin felt foolish that the thought even crossed her mind.

"I asked you two questions Rin, I expect you to answer me."

Rin gasped and blushed "No master I do not wish to be locked up and Lady Inukimi was most kind to me."

Sesshomaru smirked, rather almost laughed at the thought of his mother being kind to anyone. He knew his mother's true reason for keeping Rin around. So she could be his pet and his mother will be able to determine whether or not her son would end up like his father.

"How pet was my mother kind to you?"

Rin scooted closer to her master and looked up at him.

"I know Master; you may not feel like your mother can ever be kind. That she has a reason for trying to act kind to someone. I know that it seems odd that you have a human pet rather than a demoness. However, I am sure that her reason for keeping me alive is not the same reason you may be thinking."

Sesshomaru growled slightly, "You presume to know what this Sesshomaru is thinking pet?"

"Yes master."

"And what is it that I am thinking?" He was challenging her, and strangely her not backing down was slightly arousing him.

"You might think that your mother wishes to make sure you may not end up like your father. To test you on how much control you have over yourself."

Sesshomaru found himself stunned for the first time. Rin knew what was on his mind; his mother HAD trained her well.

The two had spent some time gazing at the stars in silence. Sesshomaru finally broke the silence when he ordered her to sleep. He had spent long enough away from her; he needed her pressed against his body again.

However, Rin was far from sleep. She laid down and closed her eyes as Sesshomaru got up and sat near the tree directly behind her.

He could clearly see that she was not going to sleep anytime soon. Without thinking she sighed.

Rin decided now would be as good of a time as any to try one of her plans. Whether it would still her or not, she wished to please her master.

She opened her eyes and glanced at Sesshomaru. He had removed his armor and his eyes were closed. However, he kept his swords near him.

He gave Rin a warning growl, he knew she wasn't asleep.

Rin smiled as she started to crawl slowly to her master.

He opened his eyes and witnessed his pet crawling to him. He set his weapons aside and allowed Rin to sit in his lap. She placed her head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck with her nose. Sesshomaru inhaled her sweet scent as he unconsciously set his cheek on the top of her head.

"Sleep well Master…"

* * *

A/N: Ok so here is a sweeter ending than the last chapter. But, I thought that after all he put her through she deserved a sweet chapter with her master. And to be honest…I didn't feel like writing anything violent or sad only sweet so there :P lol. I hope that everyone enjoyed. Just to warn you I do have a busy work week ahead of me so I may only get two chapters out next week. However I have one day off WOOT! So it may be three. And if you are still reading my rambling thank you for sticking with me. PLEASE REVIEW! I love getting reviews! They make me smile to see how many people like my story. If you guys wanna see something happen in a chapter write it in a PM or on a review and I will see if I can come up with a chapter idea around your idea. AND, if I DO use your idea I will DEDICATE A CHAPTER TO YOU! Yaaay! Ok time to curl up in my heater blanket and go to sleep. ^.^

Peace and Love,

June


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jolie. You read my mind this is where I was headed since the chapter Rin was talking to Kagome about seducing Inuyasha. So thank you for being in my head ^.^

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu speak**_

***SENSITIVITY WARNING!***

**

* * *

**

Sesshomaru looked up at the stars as Rin shifted on his chest. He allowed his mokomoko to wrap tighter around her.

**She came to me…for once I did not have to lower myself and sleep beside her in secret. Her nightmares have finally stopped. This one does not apologize, this one WILL NOT apologize. My bitch disobeyed me, she had to be punished. **

He smirked as he remembered the feeling of her tongue on his length. Even while he took her violently she tried her hardest to still please him. He has had to keep a distance from her. If she knew that he cared…

**Cared?**

**Do I care for Rin? She is human…but no one has made me...**

…**act this way. **

Sesshomaru started to think again if he should apologize for her punishment.

**This Sesshomaru will NOT apologize. She will think I am becoming weak. Then, I will have to kill her.**

Rin let out a stifled moan into Sesshomaru's chest.

With their long journey coming to an end Sesshomaru wanted to think of ways to keep Rin clear from him while at the castle. He may be able to fool Rin while she was awake however, he will not be able to fool his servants. True, he could just kill them but he was trying to prove a point to his mother that he can be compassionate if he chose.

**I will simply avoid her; I will have work to keep me busy and away from her.**

Sesshomaru let out a huff and looked at the sky again. The stars were beginning to fade as the sun began to rise.

Rin moved her head from his chest to his shoulder. She pressed her face on his neck. Sesshomaru started to blush as he concentrated on her breath on his neck.

**I can feel her lips on my neck…**

Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts as they began to arouse him.

He closed his eyes, pretending to sleep as he felt Rin's eyes flutter open against his neck.

He tried to keep still wondering what she would do if he was asleep.

Would she pretend to sleep more until he woke her up?

Would she remove herself from him and begin her morning routine?

Would she try to seduce him?

Would she try to kill him?

* * *

He felt her smile against his neck and suddenly the warmth of her face and her breath was gone. Sesshomaru felt himself missing it.

Rin looked up at her master, _Awe he is pretending to sleep…_

She smiled and settled her face back in its original place against her master's neck.

Sesshomaru remained still as he felt his pet begin to lick his neck. The scent of her arousal hit his nose at full force and instantly began to arouse him. She opened her mouth and began to nip slightly at the spot on his neck that she was licking.

He began to growl in approval as she started to suck on his neck. She straddled his hips and began to rub herself against him. He felt his mokomoko move itself around her hips and seemed to help her set a pace that agreed to the both of them.

Rin looked at her master and a slightly frustrated look came across her face when she saw he was still pretending to be asleep. He didn't show the slightest sign that he was enjoying what she was doing to him.

_Alright…time to move to do something else…_

Rin continued nipping at his neck and tried to keep up with moving her hips. She began to move them in a circular motion. She began to moan against his neck.

Sesshomaru felt her start to kiss his neck again only her chaste kisses were beginning to move up on his neck to his jaw.

When Rin reached his jaw she placed one wet kiss there before she licked the lobe of his ear. She heard her master moan.

She then began to kiss the markings on the right side of cheek as she stroked his left ear with her hand. As soon as she did this Sesshomaru grabbed her hips and thrusted upward as he moaned again.

Sesshomaru heard her giggle in slight triumph. Her smugness made him growl. He opened his eyes and said her name.

"Yes Master?" Her voice slightly breathy as she continued her activities.

When he said nothing Rin decided to slip her hand into his kimono and touched his bare chest.

When he didn't reply she placed one chaste kiss on his mouth.

Sesshomaru felt his eyes widen in shock as he felt her soft tongue lick his bottom lip. The two moaned in unison as he opened his mouth and allowed Rin's tongue to battle with his.

He allowed his hands to take the place of his mokomoko's current job. Rin seemed to lose the pace they set while she kissed him. He grabbed her hips and pushed upward as she ground downward. Rin was beginning to feel the need for what her master gave her while he was healing her. She could feel the same build up she felt right before she released. She wondered if he would push her off before she could feel the same release as before. However he did just the opposite. He rose on his knees bringing Rin up as he did. He then laid her down and continued to thrust at her not once breaking their first kiss.

Sesshomaru then parted her kimono and started to feel her bare thighs. Sesshomaru lifted himself slightly off of Rin making her wine in disappointment. Sesshomaru stopped their kiss and looked down at his panting, blushing pet. He quickly undid his hakama and took his length in his hand.

He pressed the tip at Rin's entrance and looked in her eyes. She smiled at him and placed one hand on his cheek. He entered her with the same speed and force as last time. Like her first time Sesshomaru stopped his moving and allowed Rin time to adjust.

Sesshomaru looked at her face; her eyes were closed but not out of pain. He slowly pulled out of her and gently thrust back in her. This time she moaned, making Sesshomaru feel slightly proud that he was able to emanate this simple sound from her. It seemed to send him into frenzy. He quickened his pace earning himself more moans from her mouth.

Rin was about to scream from sheer pleasure but her action was stopped by his mouth on hers.

Sesshomaru growled at the feeling of his release. He pulled out of her and straddled her chest. Without missing a beat Rin took his length in her hands and began to please him with her mouth until he came. He moved away from her and knelt between her still parted legs.

_Why does he look disappointed?_

"You did not release pet?"

It was true although she felt pleasure from rutting this time she did not release. She shook her head 'no'.

_**Not Good**_… Sesshomaru growled deeply twice.

Rin wanted to reply in Inu however, now was not the time for him to find out. Instead of waiting for her reply he moved to her hips and began to kiss her there. She gasped when she felt her tongue enter him.

She felt her release, Sesshomaru started to lap at her tiny bud sending Rin over the edge.

"SESSHOMARU!"

Rin was too busy trying to catch her breath the realization didn't hit her that she had screamed her master's name, without his title while she climaxed.

Once she was able to breathe normally she looked at her master. His clothes were back on, as well as his armor and weapons.

"Compose yourself Rin; it is time that we finish our journey. We will arrive at the castle before night fall."

"Yes master."

Rin got up, her legs slightly shaky. She stood next to her master in silence. The two merely looking at each other. He started to walk and Rin soon began to follow.

* * *

A/N: I do have some readers to address and thank for their ideas.

Erika- I do hope to make Rin pregnant somewhere in this fic. When she finds out that she is that chapter is your ^.^

Kenia- I think I will use your idea of Rin being taken away in one of my chapters in my next story. So I will dedicate that chapter to you.

Thank you for your comments, and your ideas. I hope that everyone has a good day.

Peace and Love,

June


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of it's characters…nor do I make any profit from this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

_**

* * *

**_

Rin's mind was still reeling as she walked a few paces behind her master.

She noticed her master had stopped walking and stopped with him. As he walked to her she felt her breath becoming more of a slight pant.

Without giving her an explanation Sesshomaru picked Rin up in his arms and leapt into the sky. It seemed like a split second before Rin began to see an extravagant castle. She had never seen anything like it, it was so beautiful but at the same time sort of plain. There were no flowers anywhere…once Lady Inukimi had found out Rin liked flowers she gave Rin the materials to create her own garden. There were trees surrounding the whole castle.

Sesshomaru set Rin down and began to walk.

"It is very beautiful Master."

"Hn…it could use some work or so my Mother tells me."

Rin kept silent as she walked a few paces behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome home Milord!" Jaken's squeaky type voice could be heard from far away.

"Enough Jaken."

Sesshomaru walked passed his loyal servant without a second glance. Rin however bowed and gave him a sweet smile. "Hello Jaken."

Jaken sighed and said a very breath hello back to Rin.

"Jaken I trust that everything is in order?"

"Y-Yes Milord. Rin's room has been set to your specific arrangements."

"Good if Rin requires anything Jaken do not hesitate to give it to her. Do you understand?"

Sesshomaru glared at Jaken to make his point clear.

"Y-Yes M-Milord."

Rin looked up at the castle, now only a foot away from her. The door alone seemed four times as tall as her master. Compared to it Rin felt like an ant.

"The doors opened and Rin was in pure awe. Inside of the castle was so spacious. As Rin was looking up she did not notice her master beginning to walk up the stairs.

"Keep up stupid girl…" Jaken mumbled under his breath.

Soon she was walking behind her master again.

_Where is he taking me?_

Jaken hurried to get in front of Sesshomaru so he could open the double doors they were walking to.

Sesshomaru stopped walking and stood at the doorway as he motioned for Jaken to leave them alone.

"Make sure dinner is being prepared Jaken."

He ran off around the corner to do as Lord Sesshomaru asked.

Rin blushed as she looked at her master. He looked at the room they were standing in front of and made the silent motion for her to enter. When she did she nearly cried. The room was designed with silk cherry blossoms. There was a large bed by the largest wall setting directly across from the bed was a large fireplace.

Rin walked over to the balcony doors and onto the balcony. She had a beautiful view of a pond surrounded by trees. She looked onto the ground and noticed a fairly large area of plain grass, it was held in by an iron fence.

Sesshomaru must have guessed what she was staring at and started to walk over to her. "My Mother mentioned that you like working in the garden. I have prepared an area for that. However, this one knows nothing of garden work so you will inform Jaken of the materials that you need."

Just as Rin was about to thank him for everything he gave her, her walked away and walked to the door again.

"I trust that everything is to your liking Rin? If it is not inform Jaken."

"Yes Master…"

"I must return to my work Rin, enjoy your time here."

Once he said that he left her standing in her new room. She had a slowly empty feeling growing when he was gone. She sighed as she looked at her future garden.

* * *

It had been two months since Sesshomaru had seen Rin. Rather let Rin see him. He would sneak into her room once she was asleep and watch her the entire night. He would wait until the servants were asleep and creep into her room. He couldn't sleep with her anymore; his scent would be all over her. The servants would also smell her on him. He would watch her breath in and out in peaceful slumber.

He walked over to her bed and placed his hands on both sides of her head. He inhaled her floral scent once before he gracefully walked out of her room and back to his study.

"Time for ye to wake child."

Sesshomaru had sent for Rikka to be with Rin the week after Rin arrived to the castle. He said it was so she could have someone familiar with her. He ignored the sarcastic tone of his mother's letter as she consented for Rikka to travel there. He watched from his window as Rikka arrived and walked to Rin. She had no clue Rikka was coming to stay. Sesshomaru witnessed Rin breakdown in tears and run to Rikka and gave her a long hug. Rikka looked up at the window and saw Lord Sesshomaru; sadness in his eyes. Rin started telling Rikka everything about the castle; her plans for her garden, her missing her master. The next two weeks Rikka familiarized herself with the routine. She noticed every morning Sesshomaru's scent on Rin's pillow. She said nothing to Rin she merely would wake her up and start her routine.

"I told ye to get up child!" The old wolf demoness was starting to pull at the covers revealing a very naked Rin.

"Child!"

Rin's eyes shot open; she reached for the sheet that Rikka was tugging at and used it to cover herself.

"Expecting Lord Sesshomaru?"

Rin turned red "I-I do not know what you are talking about Rikka."

Rikka let out a sigh as she handed Rin her kimono. "Why do you not merely go to him?"

Rin sighed, "I have tried but he always turns me away. He says that he is too busy."

As Rin and Rikka walked to the garden Rin started to hum.

"Maybe you should try again to see Lord Sesshomaru. Maybe next week would be best and no matter what do not leave him."

"But Rikka next week is…"

"I know child but our Lord has always been…neglectful of the seasons…"

Rikka smiled at Rin.

Rin knew what she wanted to do. She would go into her master's study without knocking. She would close the door, walk over to him. He would question why she was there…she would merely smile at him as she sits in his lap. He would then start to kiss her neck and…

"Rin it is time for dinner! Hurry you human!" Jaken's annoying voice broke through Rin's daydream.

As she walked to the dining hall Rin promised herself that next week she would be with her master again no matter what.

"Rikka…what if he pushes me out of his study?" Rin was almost in tears as her maid messed with her hair.

"Rin he won't, it is the first day of mating season and you are fertile. I am surprised he hasn't rushed in here and claimed you yet."

Rin blushed.

"There now walk into his study and make him see what he has been avoiding these past two months."

Rin got up from her seat and walked to the door. "Thank you for your help Rikka…"

Rin walked to Sesshomaru's study, before she even reached for the door handle she heard him growl.

"Leave Rin…"

Rin walked into his study, she saw Sesshomaru's back to her. He was sitting in a massive chair in front of a fireplace. She walked next to him and saw him clenching his chair. His claws digging into it as he breathed in and out calmly. His eyes were closed but his eyebrow was slightly twitching.

Rin walked in front of him and knelt slowly between his legs. She looked up at her master's face; he was clearly battling his urges. One urge in particular was making itself known to Rin very clearly. She placed her hands on his thighs. He tensed as he began to growl.

She ignored his growl and began to lift his right hand and placed it on her cheek. She looked up at him; his eyes were still shut but he was showing his fangs.

Rin put her hands back on his thighs and began to move them slowly upward.

She began to feel nervous…_now is as good of a time as any…_

Rin took in a deep breath and concentrated on his hand still on her cheek. She let out a high pitched whine…."_**please"**_…

Sesshomaru's eyes shot open and studied Rin. Her eyes were calmly looking into his. She was sure he heard her.

She let out another high pitched whine followed by a yip.

"_**Please Alpha…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

A/N: Review and I shall give you more!

Peace and Love

June


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

A/N: SINSITIVITY WARNING!

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu speech**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshomaru pushed Rin on the ground and growled. It should have scared her however seeing him like this only aroused her.

"How long have you known Inu human?"

"_**Your mother teach me."**_

Sesshomaru ripped open her kimono causing it to tear in several places.

_Good thing this isn't my favorite kimono_.

He buried his face in her neck where he marked her. His claws slightly digging into her bare arms.

She made a hissing noise, she felt him smirk.

She wiggled beneath him earning a nip on her neck from her master.

He growled _**"Stop".**_

She did as he ordered and stopped moving.

He started licking her neck.

Rin felt his breath becoming more ragged.

"_**Please Alpha…"**_

Sesshomaru didn't bother to remove his kimono or hakama he flipped Rin over and freed his member from his clothing.

Both moaned in unison as their mating began.

Rin had never thought rutting could be this pleasurable.

Sesshomaru had remarked Rin multiple times as their mating continued. He felt her tighten around him again. He had lost count of how many times Rin came. For every one time he released she released twice.

"Cum for me Rin. Cum for your Alpha."

Rin screamed in pleasure triggering Sesshomaru's own release.

Sesshomaru released Rin's shoulder, lapping up the blood from his bite. He pulled Rin to her side, spooning her.

"Rest Rin, this was only day one…"

Rin sighed and closed her eyes. She drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru looked out of the window in his study. The sun was slowly rising and suddenly the Lord of the West became tired. He had never rutted during mating season. He looked down at Rin and kissed her marking. "Sleep well my mate…"

* * *

A/N: Woot thanks for the reviews. I know I know this chapter is probably the shortest one ever! Please don't throw flames at me for the shortness of the chapter... :( I promise that I will make the chapter I put up tomorrow longer. Yupers I said I am posting again tomorrow. Do you think Rin knows what the mark really means? Does she believe his lie he told her when he first gave it to her?

Peace and Love

June


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters nor do I make any profit from this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

_**

* * *

**_

As Sesshomaru sat in his study he thought about the past couple of days.

He had avoided her all day to think. He knew he had marked Rin as his true mate.

He had placed a temporary mark on her before he claimed her. But now…she belongs to him …forever. The past few days he had rutted with Rin, barely giving her time to rest.

The two had somehow managed to go to his chambers. Rikka was the only one who came by his chambers. She would bring food and leave outside of the door. Once Sesshomaru felt like he was calm satisfied enough with his mate's body he would get the food.

He was foolish however to not take necessary precautions like before. His youkai didn't want this mating season to go to waste. This season may have some unwanted consequences. But he will deal with that if it happens.

Sesshomaru growled.

**Who am I trying to fool? I know she was fertile; avoiding her now is not helping.**

Sesshomaru got up from his chair and walked over to the window. From his window he could see clearly into Rin's garden. She was just staring off into space too deep in her thoughts she had not realized Rikka was calling her.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken's voice turned his attention away from his mate and her maid.

"What is it Jaken?"

Sesshomaru could see he was nervous. He narrowed his eyes on his servant.

"I killed one of the servants Milord…"

Sesshomaru's eyebrows shot up in amusement.

"Your reason for this Jaken?"

"H-He called Rin a d-demon's whore…"

His eyes turned red as he began to growl. **Someone dare call this one's mate a whore?**

Jaken started to bow and plead for his life. He knew it was wrong of him to kill that servant but they needed to learn that Rin was not a whore. She is loyal to her master; she would never go to any other demon and give them pleasure. So when Jaken had overheard one of the kitchen staff gloat about how Rin lusts for all demons …he just couldn't control his staff of two heads.

"How did you kill this servant Jaken?"

"It was my staff of two heads Milord…the damn thing just came to life…it burned the servant."

**Good slow and painful…**Sesshomaru smirked.

"Please forgive this me Milord! I was merely doing what I thought was best…"

"Enough Jaken!" Sesshomaru snapped.

Jaken stopped crying and looked up at Sesshomaru.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You will listen carefully Jaken. I will NOT repeat myself and if you repeat this to anyone you shall die at my hand. Do you understand?"

Jaken nodded.

"What you did to that servant, what that…waste of human existence called Rin…you will not ever repeat. Rin is to never find out about it. She is the Lady of the Western Lands now. In a few days I will call to my Mother and announce the news to her. If anyone tries to say such things about my mate again you will not hesitate to kill them. Do you understand Jaken?"

Jaken nodded.

"You are dismissed Jaken."

"T-thank you Milord."

Jaken bowed and started to leave Sesshomaru's study.

"Jaken."

Jaken straightened up and turned to face him.

"Yes Milord?"

Sesshomaru looked into Jaken's nervous eyes.

"Thank you."

Jaken felt his heart stop for a split second.

His master had NEVER thanked anyone, or apologized for anything. Maybe this human was changing his cruel master.

"Y-yes Lord Sesshomaru."

* * *

Rin saw Jaken run out of Sesshomaru's office.

_What is the matter with Jaken?_

"Jaken?"

Rin's sweet voice made Jaken stop dead in his tracks.

"What is it Rin? I am very busy."

Jaken continued to walk at a fast pace away from her, however she just followed him.

"Are you alright Jaken?"

The girl smelled just like his master but there was something more…

"Yes girl I am just very busy…"

Rin sighed as she continued to follow him.

"Jaken I heard what you did for me…and I just wanted to say thank you…."

Jaken stopped walking and began to feel afraid. Here his master had just told him the human was not supposed to find out about the servant calling her a demon's whore and yet here she is…thanking him for killing that servant.

"W-what are you talking about now Rin?"

"I know that you killed that servant for calling me a…" Rin's voice trailed off and she became sad. She knew that she was not a demon's whore. But, for others to think that…it was still saddening to her.

Rin pulled Jaken into a hug.

"Lady Rin your bath is ready…"

Rikka's voice made both of them jump apart quickly. Had it been Sesshomaru who knows what he may have done.

Rin followed Rikka…she had spent all day away from her master. She was beginning to miss him. She knew he needed time to think about last week. She did sort of trap him, that made her feel bad but they both needed it…

When Rikka and Rin made it to the bathing chamber Rikka began to pour rose oil into the massive tub.

Rin was deep into her thoughts as she started to remove Rin's kimono. She noticed the claw marks, bite marks and bruises on the young girl's body.

She helped Rin in the tub. The poor girl looked like she was inside of a pond, it was so massive.

She smelled Rin's scent mixed with her mate's but there was something more…it can't be…

"You are dismissed now Rikka"

Rin blushed as she ducked slightly under the water. The water came up to her nose before she stopped. Rin watched as her master removed his clothes, eyeing her this whole time. Rikka left the room afraid for Rin at what he might say to his mate.

Sesshomaru walked over to Rin and got into the bath.

"Come Rin"

Rin moved closer to him, she hugged him.

She felt his chest rumble…it sounded like he was purring…

"Rin..."

"What did my mother teach you about Inu mating?"

Rin looked up at him and slowly backed away.

"I know that the marking you gave me in the forest was a temporary mating mark. That in order for me to be marked as your mate you have to mark me while rutting…"

Rin blushed as Sesshomaru touched her marking.

"And how long were you planning to keep your knowledge away from me mate?"

Rin's heart beat became faster as he smirked.

"I-I wanted to surprise you master…"

"You will no longer call me master Rin. Do you understand?"

"Yes alpha…"

Sesshomaru licked the tip of her nose.

"Now mate I am going to leave you to bathe, Rikka will help you. There are a few things I must attend to."

Sesshomaru got out of the tub and dried himself off.

"Rikka help my mate bathe."

Rikka was waiting outside of the bathing chamber. She bowed as Sesshomaru passed her.

Rin moved to the edge of the tub so that Rikka could get to her.

The old wolf demon lathered soap and started applying it to Rin's hair.

Rin concentrated on the feeling of Rikka's claws raking through her hair. It was always so comforting the way she would move her claws up and down over her scalp.

"Ye are finished child…"

Rin got up from her water and took the towel Rikka was handing her.

She sighed as Rikka moved her over to a chair.

Rin looked at her appearance.

"Rikka do I…smell any differently?"

Rikka raised her right eyebrow in questioning look.

"I do not know what ye mean child."

Rikka wanted to avoid the talk of Rin's scent. She knew Lord Sesshomaru would have her head if she revealed too much.

"I-I mean do I smell like Lord Sesshomaru…"

Rin blushed.

"..Now that I am his mate..."

"Oh yes child ye smell much like the master."

Rikka let out a brief sigh of relief.

"Come child time for bed."

Rin sighed "Alright Rikka."

As she climbed into bed Rikka pulled the covers over her.

"Rikka do you think Sesshomaru will join me tonight?"

The old demoness gave Rin an all knowing smug look.

"Why child? Do you want me to remove you kimono now?"

Rin's eye's bugged out as she turned red.

"RIKKA!"

* * *

The old wolf demon left Rin to sleep laughing as she walked out of the door.

As she walked down the halls she was stopped by Jaken.

"Rikka! Lord Sesshomaru is sending me to retrieve his mother…"

"Yes I suppose that it is due to Rin's…changing scent…" Rikka calmly said.

"Hm..."

Both sighed as they closed their eyes.

Having Lady Inukimi here would be a disaster…

Jaken jumped on Ah-Un and flew to Lady Inukimi's castle.

"This is going to be interesting…" Jaken mumbled to himself.

* * *

A/N: Woot so many reviews! Thank you all so much! Ok so…does anyone want me to do a sequel to this story? Only make it Sesshomaru's kid that has a person like a pet…it will be different but the same. I promise to throw in more drama. If I get 20 people saying they want it then I shall create it. And as you can tell this fic is drawing close to an end. There are only 4 more chapters then 1 chapter for Kagome and Inuyasha…tee hee you thought I forgot. Well I hope everyone is well.

Peace and Love,

June


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor any of its characters.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

_**Inu Speech**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been one week since Jaken left.

"This past week has been bliss Rikka."

Rin smiled as she started to put some of her flowers into a basket. Rikka had informed her that Jaken was on a trip to retrieve Lady Inukimi and bring her here.

Rin had decided to pick some flowers and place them in the room Lady Inukimi would stay in.

"Rikka did Sesshomaru mention why Lady Inukimi is coming?"

No one had mentioned to Rin why her ladyship was coming. Sesshomaru had just avoided the subject, if she brought it up then he would start to kiss her to silence her. But, when Rin realized it she would bring his mother up as often as she could.

Sesshomaru didn't seem to mind. It was the easiest way to silence his mate.

"So there is my son's pet…"

Rin jumped up faced her mistress. "Lady Inukimi welcome!"

Lady Inukimi hugged Rin while glaring at Jaken for looking so shocked.

"So Rin…I gave you to my son to change him not mate him…" There was slight amusement in her voice.

Rikka and Jaken went to find Sesshomaru and inform him that his mother has arrived. Although with his scense of smell he could tell she was already here; it was just polite to inform him.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" Jaken slowly opened his chamber door.

He looked in and saw his master dressed in his armor.

"Lord Sesshomaru I am fairly sure that is not necessary…"

"When it comes to my mother it is Jaken."

Jaken noticed a change in his master's behavior since mating season.

Sesshomaru had walked over to his open window and saw his mother embracing Rin.

"Lord Sesshomaru shall we go down to your mother now?"

Jaken looked over to the window and saw nothing there but a flowing curtain.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken ran to the courtyard and saw his master standing there.

"Jaken why are you out of breath?" Rin's voice was nearing a giggle seeing Jaken so flustered having to run all the way down the stairs while Sesshomaru only had to jump gracefully out the window.

"Rin why don't you put these lovely flowers of your in my chambers. I wish to have a word with my son…"

"Yes My Lady."

Rin walked away from the three youkai.

Jaken soon followed after receiving glares from his master and his mother.

"Foolish pup…"

Sesshomaru growled at his mother.

"_**Not insult, your idea send her to me."**_

Inukimi stopped walking and looked at her son and growled back at him.

"_**Not foolish for mating. Foolish for keeping secret…"**_

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his mother.

She sighed, "Sesshomaru it is not right to keep it from her."

"So you did smell it?"

"Of course I smelled it pup. I am sure that even the weakest youkai can smell that bitch is caring your pup."

Sesshomaru felt a small pinch of pride in his chest hearing his mother confirm that his mate was with pup. She had not showed typical signs of a pregnancy except her missing her monthly bleeding.

"When do you plan on telling your mate that she is carrying your pup?"

Inukimi looked up at the sky. The wind blowing through her hair, she can smell the pups scent already.

"Soon."

"Shall we join your mate now? This one is tired from traveling. I believe that I shall retire and join you both again tomorrow."

"Hn"

* * *

Rin laid down on her bed and waited for her mate. She had not seen him or his mother since she had dismissed Rin. Rin turned over and faced the window, she watched as the breeze made the curtains dance.

"Sesshomaru..."

Rin closed her eyes and sighed.

"Yes mate."

Rin's eyes shot open, she saw her mate dressed in his night kimono. He climbed into bed and grabbed Rin pulling her close to him. His mokomoko wrapped around her.

"Sessh…"

"Hn"

"Does your mother…approve of you taking me as your mate?"

Rin felt his hold tighten around her as a way to comfort her.

"It does not matter if anyone agrees to our mating Rin. You are mine that is all that matters."

Rin smiled and nuzzled her face into his mokomoko.

Sesshomaru inhaled her floral scent mixed with his. He could smell his pup growing in her.

"Rin…"

"Hmmmm" She was starting to get sleepy.

"Sleep well mate…"

* * *

"Lady Rin..."

Rikka was not as demanding for her to get up as she had always been. She had even brought Rin a meal. Rin sat up and looked at all of the food in front of her. Her stomach growled loudly and Rikka smiled.

"Ye must eat child."

"You may leave not Rikka."

Lady Inukimi stepped into Rin's room and dismissed her maid. Rikka walked out of the room giving Rin a look of encouragement before closing the door.

"So child, I trust that my son has been treating you well."

"Yes My Lady."

Inukimi walked gracefully over to Rin, gently pushing her back down on the bedding as she tried to get up to greet her.

"Eat Rin."

Rin started to eat her meal as her mistress started to speak.

"My son has neglected to inform you of something very important. However, I know you Rin. I know that you are smart enough to know what is going on without anyone telling you what is going on."

Rin blushed at her Lady's forwardness.

"Tell me Rin, what it is that everyone has been neglectful to tell you…"

"I know that I am with pup."

Inukimi smiled at Rin, proud at the young human girl for being so smart.

"And how Rin do you know this?"

Rin smiled back at her.

"Well Sesshomaru started trying to get his scent on me more and more. Rikka said it was just so that others will know I am his mate. Then Rikka has been bringing me breakfast and telling me to rest more eversince the season ended. "

"Yes you are completely correct child."

Rin beamed with happiness, it had finally been confirmed. She was carrying Lord Sesshomaru's first pup.

It had been three weeks since mating season had ended.

Her pregnancy could go one of three ways…

She could have a normal Inu pregnancy which lasts nine weeks. Leaving Rin six more weeks before she would be able to hold their pup in her arms.

She could have a normal Human pregnancy in which case she has eight more months of agonizing waiting.

Or she could have something in between. In which case it could be at any time.

Rin's head was reeling.

Inukimi could hear the girl's heartbeat becoming faster.

"Rin…"

Rin looked up at Inukimi who was now sitting next to her at the edge of her bed.

"H-How long did Lady Izayoi's pregnancy last?"

"So that is what is troubling you now child?"

Rin nodded. She wanted to be prepared for their pup. She knew the roles of a proper Inu mate but not of a mother.

Inukimi sat back and thought for a while. She had heard that the human had a normal human pregnancy.

Inukimi took Rin's chin into her palm and made the girl look up at her.

"You are worried Hm?"

Rin nodded.

"You have the instincts of a mother Rin. No one can teach you that."

"My mother is right Rin."

Rin looked over at the door and saw he mate standing there. He was leaning against the frame, a small smirk spread across his face.

"I was beginning to wonder when I should tell you mate however it appears that you already were aware."

"Now Sesshomaru I was speaking to Rin, trying to calm her nerves about her being a mother."

Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin; however his head was still hovering over her.

"This one knows that you will be an excellent mother to our pup."

Rin's eyes suddenly shot open as she gasped.

"What if it is more than one?"

Rin's smile was larger than either one had seen.

"It is just one now Rin however if you desire more this one will be more than happy to oblige you desire." Sesshomaru's voice was slightly seductive even in his mother's presence.

"Now now Sesshomaru, you know it is not healthy to rut your mate so soon after conceiving…"

"Hn"

Sesshomaru got up and as he turned to leave he bent down and kissed Rin gently on her mouth.

Now that they were alone Inukimi started to speak again to her daughter in-law.

"Whether it is a normal human or Inu pregnancy you will feel prepared when the time comes."

Finally Rin was able to get up. She walked to her garden and spent the rest of the day there among the flowers.

* * *

A/N: Well what did all of you think? This story is coming to an end. I think there will be only one more chapter. And since there were a lot of people saying they want a sequel I have decided to do one. I hope that everyone has a good day. I will try to post again as soon as I can.

Peace and Love,

June


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaier: I do not own Inuyasha nor do I make any profit from this fic.

**Sesshomaru's thoughts**

_Rin's thoughts_

A/N: Awe wellz we have finally reached the end of this story *starts to cry* I cant believe it! Any wayz I am going to find some tissues and I hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

"Breath Lady Rin BREATH!"

Rin gasped one last time before she pushed down.

"Alright my Lady one last time!"

Rikka's voice encouraged her to push one last time.

Rin collapsed on the bed, she was absolutely exhausted.

She heard a growl coming from the door. Rin remembered now why her mate was forced out of the room. It was because Rikka had to place her head near an area the Sesshomaru did not want her near. The Lord of the West was forced out of his chambers and by the sounds of it; he was coming close to destroying the door if he wasn't let in soon.

"Relax my son Rin is well."

Lady Inukimi stayed with Rin thru the seven weeks of pregnancy. Although currently she was trying to calm her son down.

If Rin weren't so tired she would have giggled.

Rin looked over at Rikka; she held a crying bundle in her arms.

"Ye two may enter now."

Sesshomaru rushed into the room and ran to Rin's side. His mother however remained graceful as she walked to Rikka and took the crying baby out of her arms.

"What is it mother?" Rin asked Lady Inukimi. She was worried that Inukimi showed no emotion while holding her child.

"It is a boy." She smiled finally at the baby in her arms.

Sesshomaru beamed.

**I have a son! **

Rin smiled at her mate before she grabbed her stomach.

"RIKKA!" Rin screamed as her breathing became heavy again.

"Again child?"

Rin watched the wolf demon slowly walk over to her previous spot between Rin's legs.

_Why is she so calm?_

Rin gave her mate a nervous look before her body forced her to push.

"Rin push again child!"

Sesshomaru growled as he dug his claws into his palm.

His blood dripped onto the floor until he saw Rikka pull a baby from Rin.

Rikka rushed over to the table and began to clean off the baby.

All of this going on and neither one of the parents had seen their children.

The first baby stopped crying and stilled in his grandmother's arms.

"Sesshomaru? What is going on? What's wrong?"

Rin's was crying as she asked her questions. It had been a few minutes and she still hadn't heard her second child cry. And now her first born son was silent as well.

"Breath little one breath…" Inukimi began to chant silently only loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear.

The air in the room was still until finally a cry came from Rikka's direction.

"He is well Rin, they both are." Sesshomaru rushed to her side and kissed her on the forehead.

"Rikka what is it?" Rin asked

"Another boy my Lady. You have given birth to twin sons."

Sesshomaru kissed Rin's cheeks and licked away her tears before he walked over to his mother.

When he got to her he looked down on his first born son and smiled. He was perfect in his eyes. He took the baby from his mother's arms and walked over to Rin. He knelt beside her; he was now low enough for Rin to look on what her hard work gave her.

She gasped as she looked at her son.

He was beautiful. His white hair came down to meet the points of his ears. He had a single magenta strip on his cheeks, wrists, hips and ankles. He had a crescent moon like his father. Rin beamed as he opened his eyes and looked at her. His honey colored eyes were a perfect mixture between her eyes and Sesshomaru's. Rin took her son into her arms and smiled up at her mate.

"How cute!"

Sesshomaru shot a glare at his mother. He had never heard her utter those words in his life.

He walked over to her and once again she placed his son in his arms. He looked down on his second born son.

"Indeed…" He blushed as that word left his mouth. He meant for it to remain in his head.

He walked over to Rin. She was eager to see what her mate and mother were talking about.

When she finally saw she squealed silently.

Her second son held the same markings as Sesshomaru; he even had his mokomoko where his brother did not. His mokomoko wrapped itself around Sesshomaru's hand. Their second son opened his eyes and looked at his mother. They were golden with a hint of red on the outside. Suddenly Sesshomaru moved the blanket that covered his son's head and braced his ears for an excited squeal coming from Rin. However to his surprise she was silent. She merely started to cry as she watched her second son's ears twitch from the top of his head.

He placed his second son in the only free arm Rin had. He watched as she darted back and forth looking at her sons. She was crying but she had a large smile on her face.

**This Sesshomaru will never understand human emotions. **

"What is it you wish to call them mate?"

"Taro and Mamoru."

"Great Son and Protector?" Inukimi asked.

"It is perfectly fitting don't you think?" Rin looked up at Sesshomaru.

"It is indeed mate."

Rin looked down at her two sons who were busy looking at each other.

"Rikka tell Jaken to inform the neighboring lands that Lord Sesshomaru's human mate bore him two strong, healthy boys." Rikka ran off to find Jaken so he can begin his journey.

Sesshomaru looked at his mother. He had never seen this expression on her face before…

"If you will excuse this one. The days excitement has tired me a great deal."

Sesshomaru nodded as he walked his mother to the door his chambers.

"Are you in need of anything Rin?"

Rin smiled at him and nodded. "Yes I am in need of something mate."

He looked at her and he walked back to her.

She gave him an innocent smile as he got close to her side.

"I am in need of a kiss from my mate."

He gave her an approving growl before he leaned down over his children to give his mate a passionate kiss.

He wanted to deepen the kiss however his sons started to cry.

"It would appear our sons are hungry mate."

Rin nodded as she pulled both of her sons to her breasts. Both sucked hungrily making Rin beam a glow of motherhood.

"Taro, Mamoru slow down…" Rin whispered. As if they understood her both of her pups slowed their sucking. Soon after both stopped and Rin took that as her cue to cover up again.

Rin smiled up at her mate before he kissed her again.

"Lord Sesshomaru…Lady Rin…"

"Enter Jaken"

Jaken entered slowly and looked at Rin and the two pups in her arms and smiled.

"What is it Jaken?" Sesshomaru's voice grew a little annoyed due to Jaken's staring.

"The Lord of the South is already here Mi Lord. He wishes to congratulate you and Lady Rin on giving birth to the new Sons' of the West."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru again. She couldn't stop this feeling of happiness. The seven weeks of waiting and pain were all worth it for this moment.

She now can hold her pups in her arms and breathe them in.

* * *

A/N: Well I know it was short but I hope that you liked it. I will start on the sequel and don't worry it will be much better and longer than this story. I hope that all of you are well and have a great day!

Peace and Love,

June


End file.
